Totally captivated : Who's Mookyul?
by Sylvie135
Summary: Dans la petite communauté mafieuse de Saehan Credit Union, la vie suit son cours régulier autour de la personne du jeune chef, Mookyul. Mais un jour, un événement présage des changements: un inconnu, sosie de Mookyul, trouble la quiétude de tous.
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai une petite précision à donner pour cette histoire : elle ne tourne pas autour de la relation Mookyul/Ewon, bien qu'elle soit importante. En fait, je me suis plutôt intéressée à l'identité de Mookyul lui-même._

_Mais je ne savais pas où la mettre. C'est ma première fanfiction et je n'en ai pas beaucoup lu non plus. J'espère quand même qu'elle plaira._

Sangchul était assis dans une gargote à attendre Bim, qui était allé acheter des cigarettes. Ils venaient juste de terminer un travail, une rentrée de fond pour le bureau et ils avaient décidé de manger un morceau avant de rentrer. La gargote était équipée d'une télévision à écran plat qui diffusait dans le fond sonore des informations que l'on n'entendait pas. Sang et Bim devisaient donc en buvant. Ils devaient être au bureau dans peu de temps mais depuis que leur jeune chef et Jung s'étaient mis ensemble, il valait tant que possible ne pas les déranger à l'heure du déjeuner ou on ne savait sur quelle scène très privée on tombait puisque le jeune chef n'essayait même pas de contrôler son appétit sexuel. Peut-être n'était ce dû qu'à la résistance de Jung, embarrassé comme tout être normal à devoir étaler sa vie sexuelle, que les subordonnés de Mookyul ne l'avaient pas encore vu avec Jung, ensemble, inextricablement mêlés, allongés sur l'un des bureaux de leur lieu de travail. Sangchul ne savait plus où il en était. Mookyul lui faisait confiance et le patron Lee l'avait donc chargé de veiller sur le jeune homme. Mais depuis que Mookyul était en ménage, il était heureux et paraissait avoir mis derrière lui l'étrange angoisse, la colère qui paraissait toujours tant l'étreindre.

Sangchul les voyait avec plaisir. Au début, ce ménage d'hommes le rebutait, mais il avait compris que certaines choses ne pouvaient être simplement appréhendées superficiellement.

La télévision montrait maintenant une vraie scène de carnage, une catastrophe ferroviaire en Inde avait fait des dizaines de victimes. Sangchul sirota son verre. Ces informations ne l'intéressaient pas. La gargote était bien remplie et pas très loin de lui, deux jeunes femmes, visiblement des employées d'une compagnie voisine, discutaient avec animation. Il saisissait des bribes. Elles parlaient d'amour et des beaux gars de leur boulot. L'une d'elles était un peu lourde, érotique. Elle avait un visage très plein, maquillé avec soin, juste un tantinet vulgaire. Elle devait être une sacrée commère. Sangchul la voyait de côté. Il lorgna et la soupesa derrière ses lunettes noires. Elles avaient été un peu effrayées quand il était venu s'asseoir à la table voisine et avaient vite détourné leur regard pour ne pas croiser le sien, mais elles paraissaient maintenant l'avoir oublié. La plupart des gens qui étaient là paraissaient être des fonctionnaires, le gros lot de leurs clients, ceux qui travaillaient, honnêtement, régulièrement, sans négligence, sans surprise aussi, attentifs seulement à bien faire le travail, à bien être vus de leurs supérieurs, attentifs aux promotions, aux heures sup, qui parfois se réveillaient un matin en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils regardaient parfois le ciel, quand ils attendaient les interminables bus qui les menait au travail, le matin. Mais en cet instant, tous étaient animés. La mangeaille réchauffait les cœurs et ils étaient comme des voitures de course faisant le plein et se préparant pour un nouveau tour.

Sangchul était divorcé. C'était une histoire qui lui faisait de la peine mais c'était comme ça. Il était né avec son lot d'emmerdements et il avait tout simplement été trop immature pour saisir sa chance. Il se souvenait encore d'elle, avec de la tristesse. Il aurait pu faire mieux. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne rejoigne la mafia, quand il était encore un provincial, monté dans la grande ville pour voir si la vie y serait plus belle. Mais il ne regrettait plus grand chose. Il avait trouvé sa place, chez Saehan Credit Union. Il était devenu membre à part entière de la fratrie. Il avait maintenant des frères et un patron, beau comme un dieu et charmant comme un démon, qui du haut de sa force évidente et de sa faiblesse cachée, les couvait. Lui avait été engagé par le grand patron en personne, celui qui avait pris Mookyul sous son aile et l'avait élevé comme un fils. Et il y avait Jung Fox comme l'appelait son amant Mookyul, ce jeune homme sympathique qui avait rejoint leur groupe, forcé par son ex, et qui maintenant était l'amant du jeune chef.

Sangchul regarda l'extérieur. Bim prenait vraiment son temps, il était sûrement en train d'essayer de flirter avec la vendeuse. Un nouveau flash d'informations passait à la télé. C'était une nouvelle nationale, encore une, à propos d'un grand patron corrompu qu'on venait d'arrêter en grande pompe. Sangchul regardait distraitement, quand soudain il vit surgir une face bien connue à l'écran. C'était Mookyul, mais pas lui. Sangchul ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Il se leva et s'approcha de la télé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce très beau jeune homme entouré par les flashs des appareils photos des journalistes était Mookyul. Mais il avait un air différent. Une bande annonça son nom : Eun Mookdahl, substitut du procureur. Mookdahl ? Le chef s'appelait Eun Mookyul et ce Mookdahl lui ressemblait comme un jumeau. S'agissait-il de la même personne ? Impossible. Mais les faits étaient là. La ressemblance était incroyable. Qui était cet homme qui avait le même nom et surtout le même visage que le jeune chef ? Mookyul avait un frère jumeau ? Non, cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait le jeune homme et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un jumeau. Mais alors ? Qui était cet homme qui ressemblait aussi incroyablement à Mookyul ? Ce n'était pas seulement son visage ; son corps, son maintien, ses gestes, sa voix, tout était similaire. Il lui ressemblait comme un double. Et ce titre, substitut du procureur ? Mookyul était un gangster. Cet homme-là son exact opposé.

L'information passa. Elle avait attiré l'attention des mangeurs. Pas pour ce qu'elle contenait, mais pour la beauté de l'homme qui venait de parler. Il entendit une femme à côté de lui qui s'extasiait sur ce jeune homme. Que se passait-il ? Qui était cet homme ?

A ce moment-là, Bim lui tapa sur l'épaule :

« On y va ?

- Allons-y. » Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il fallait qu'il enquête sur cet homme.

Ils rentrèrent au bureau. Les gars étaient tous là, debout, respectueusement attendant des ordres. Le grand patron, Lee, était là. Assis tranquillement à boire une tasse de thé. Il y avait aussi Jung et chef Mookyul lui-même, assis autour de lui. Aucun ne parlait. Depuis que Lee avait finalement adopté Mookyul, les choses étaient moins tendues avec Jung. Sangchul n'était pas au courant des détails, mais il s'était rendu compte de la tension qui existait entre lui et Jung autour de Mookyul. Lui-même n'aurait pas pu honnêtement définir la relation qui liait si fortement le président Lee et Mookyul. Il savait que le président avait pris Mookyul avec lui depuis son enfance et que Mookyul était un orphelin, qui considérait le président comme son père et pourtant, il savait aussi que Lee et Mookyul avaient été amants, ou plus exactement, que Mookyul était, même jusque durant les premiers temps de sa relation avec Jung, le mignon de Lee, son enfant chéri. C'était Jung qui avait mis fin à cette relation ambiguë et malsaine. Il avait forcé Mookyul à se libérer de cet amour pratiquement incestueux.

Sangchul salua le président. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Longtemps auparavant, il avait chargé Sangchul de veiller sur Mookyul, car ce dernier était beaucoup plus fragile qu'il ne le paraissait. Il avait tout un pan caché, qui ne se dévoilait que durant son sommeil. Avant de rencontrer Jung, il faisait souvent des cauchemars et se réveillait en sueur. Il avait pris un certain temps l'habitude de boire pour dormir comme une masse, mais sans le savoir, il continuait de gémir et de pleurer dans son sommeil. Parfois, il appelait quelqu'un, il suppliait « Minsoo ! Minsoo ! Non, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, non... Non...S'il vous plaît... Minsooooooo ! ». Oh, cette angoisse dans sa voix, ce chagrin, ça faisait mal de le voir sangloter dans son sommeil. Parfois, il dormait normalement pendant des semaines, puis les pleurs et les suppliques recommençaient.

Jamais Sangchul n'avait vu ou entendu parler de ce Minsoo et jamais Mookyul, autant qu'il le savait, n'avait prononcé ce nom quand il était réveillé. Parfois, Sangchul aurait souhaité pouvoir le questionner, mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne fallait pas le faire, qu'il y avait là un secret. Minsoo était le secret de Mookyul, mais qui était-il ? Qui était celui que Mookyul suppliait ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette souffrance ? Que s'était-il passé durant son enfance à l'orphelinat ? Sangchul pensait que quelque chose était arrivée, avant, à l'époque où Mookyul ne s'était pas encore enfui de l'orphelinat. Même le président ne savait pas qui était Minsoo. Sangchul en avait la certitude puisque Lee lui avait posé la question une fois. Mais même le président Lee n'avait pas demandé à Mookyul qui était ce Minsoo. Mookyul lui-même ne parlait jamais de ses rêves.

Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jung, tout avait changé, et Mookyul ne rêvait plus qu'à son amant. Sans le savoir, Jung faisait reculer l'obscurité qui entourait Mookyul, il le faisait ressembler au tout jeune homme qu'il était réellement, puissant, grande gueule, intelligent, mais aussi enfantin, gâté, malicieux et vite esseulé. C'était un drôle de spectacle, cet antre de mafieux, avec tous ces gars à mines patibulaires, qui essayaient de se faire invisible quand le boss et son Jung Fox se faisaient des mamours. Et ça ne dérangeait personne d'avoir ces deux gars flirter comme ça en plein jour. Sangchul ne savait pas trop comment c'était arrivé, mais tous avaient très bien accepté le fait que leur beau gosse de chef était pédé, et qu'il était fou amoureux d'un autre pédé et vice-versa, et c'était très bien et très beau. De toute façon, Mookyul n'était pas du genre à accepter des remontrances, il était le chef, le gangster le mieux doué de toute la famille et savait très bien se faire obéir. Mais plus que par obéissance, c'est par amour qu'on l'acceptait pédé. Il s'était fait accepter avec ses poings, son talent pour la bagarre, son regard direct, qui ne se baissait jamais et son outrecuidance phénoménale. Avec lui, les choses étaient simples : s'il daignait vous traiter comme un chien, c'est qu'il vous aimait bien. Sinon, vous étiez ignoré tout simplement, vous n'existiez pas et ça faisait mal de ne pas exister dans le monde du semi-dieu qu'était Mookyul. Et puis, c'était le meilleur chef du monde et les gars l'adoraient. Il pouvait gueuler tout ce qu'il voulait, on savait qu'on pouvait compter sur lui en toutes circonstances. Tous savaient que Mookyul était leur grand frère, leur soutien, leur joie, même s'il était le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Et puis il y avait sa beauté. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour s'en protéger. Non pas qu'il soit efféminé, il était grand, balèze et incroyable avec ses poings, un vrai guerrier, mais il était beau, d'une beauté masculine nette et sans ambiguïté, une beauté de seigneur de guerre qui se mélangeait juste ce qu'il fallait avec ce qui lui restait d'enfance pour le rendre irrésistible. Il avait la force, la paresse et la beauté des félins et c'était une beauté parfaite. Il n'y avait aucun défaut dans ce corps d'homme tout jeune, grand et superbement fait et le visage était tout aussi irréprochable. Des cheveux noirs épais et lisses d'un noir intégral tirant sur le bleu, des yeux de la même teinte, lumineux comme la nuit à la campagne, protégés par une épaisse rangée de cils longs qui ombraient son visage quand il dormait, les sourcils dessinés comme à l'encre sur sa peau claire, un nez droit parfait, un menton carré et pourtant finement dessiné, une bouche aussi parfaite, voluptueusement marquée par l'arc de Cupidon, il était vraiment une œuvre d'art, un tigre humain, avec la même grâce langoureuse et féline, dangereuse.

Et cette beauté fascinait, d'autant plus que Mookyul lui-même s'en fichait complètement, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jung. Il était content d'être beau puisqu'il plaisait comme ça à Jung, mais sans plus.

Sangchul regardait le visage de Mookyul. Il était gai et plaisantait maintenant avec le président. Il était le seul dans toute la compagnie à oser parler de la sorte au président Lee et celui-ci l'acceptait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sangchul ? Pourquoi tu me dévisages ?

Le jeune chef avait remarqué son regard. Gêné, Sangchul se toucha le visage :

- Rien, chef. Je pensais.

- Continue de penser en me fixant et tu verras ce que tu verras.

Le contenu était menaçant, mais pas le ton. Mookyul était décidément de bonne humeur, mais vif comme à son habitude. Il avait remarqué le trouble de Sangchul, mais bon sang, qui était ce Mookdahl qu'il venait de voir à la télévision? Il n'osait pas poser la question, mais il devait découvrir qui était ce procureur. Il décida de se renseigner. Il remarqua soudain que Mookyul l'observait toujours. Ainsi que le grand patron. Il devait faire une drôle de mine. Il prit un air aussi dégagé que possible et baissa la tête. A ce moment-là, Jung entra dans la pièce. La tension, bien que moins forte, était toujours là entre lui et le grand patron. Ils se saluèrent du bout des lèvres. Jung essayait d'avoir l'air aussi indifférent que possible, mais il détestait réellement le patron.

Soudain, Killer Bear entra en coup de vent. Il jubilait. En voyant Lee, il s'arrêta net et salua bien bas.

- Killer Bear à votre disposition, chef, dit -il en se courbant.

- Quel bon vent t'emmène ici, Killer Bear ?, demanda le chef Lee.

Killer Bear ne pouvait retenir son sourire. Il regarda le chef Lee d'un air presque triomphant et dit :

- Je viens de voir le jeune chef à la télévision et j'ai pensé venir le saluer, chef.

- Le jeune chef ?, demanda Lee.

- Oui, c'était une interview aux infos. Je ne l'ai pas vue en entier. Mais je me suis dit, je dois aller voir le jeune chef.

Sangchul pensa : « Alors, je ne m'étais pas trompé. C'est bien le jeune chef que j'ai vu. » Mais alors, cet homme qu'il avait vu à la télévision était clairement désigné sous un autre nom, et procureur par dessus le marché. Que se passait-il ? L'annonce de la présence de Mookyul à la télé venait de soulever un brouhaha chez les gars. « Non, pour de vrai ? », « Quand ? Où ? », les gars présents étaient excités et Killer Bear, fier comme tout, attendait visiblement que les questions du chef prennent fin pour tout raconter en détail.

Mookyul souleva légèrement les sourcils :

- Moi ? J'étais à la télé ?

- Oui, chef. Je vous ai vu. Avec tous ces journalistes qui vous posaient des questions.

Sangchul observa Mookyul. Ce dernier avait l'air étonné. Non, alors ce n'était pas lui, vraiment. C'était étrange.

- Et c'était quand ?, demanda Mookyul.

- Bah, tout à l'heure, aux informations. Tenez, elles repassent en boucle. On peut vous revoir ?, demanda Killer Bear.

Mookyul le regarda d'un air pensif, les sourcils toujours levés, comme s'il n'avait pas compris la question. Il ne répondit pas. Le chef Lee dit :

- Très intéressant, voyons de quoi il s'agit.

Il fit signe à Sung Tae d'allumer le téléviseur plat qui trônait dans un coin de la grande salle. On passa à la chaîne des informations. Visiblement, le patron arrêté était quelqu'un de très connu, avec des assises chez les politiciens et son arrestation sonnait le glas de tout un trafic d'influences et c'est pourquoi l'information passait en boucle avec des analyses de fond. Les péripéties de la chaîne d'arrestations qui suivaient était décrites dans le détail et maintenant, une nouvelle séquence passait, qui ne montrait plus le jeune assistant du procureur qui expliquait la suite des événements, mais un autre assistant d'un rang plus élevé.

Tout le monde se taisait. Le sosie du jeune chef n'apparaissait plus. Tout le monde fixait la télévision, en s'impatientant. Sans trop le montrer, puisque c'était quand même Killer Bear qui les avait prévenus. On se regardait l'un l'autre et le jeune chef, imperturbable, ne disait rien. Finalement, le grand chef Lee demanda à Killer Bear:

- C'était une interview à propos de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, patron, j'ai juste vu le jeune chef qui parlait de quelque chose mais c'est passé très vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ah ! OHHH !

L'exclamation était unanime. Lee et Killer Bear se tournèrent vers l'écran où de nouveau, le jeune procureur Eun Mookdahl réexpliquait, d'un ton neutre, enregistré sur vidéo, les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire de corruption. C'était la même vidéo que Sangchul avait vu tout à l'heure. Visiblement, la connaissance de ce Eun Mookdahl tendait à montrer qu'il avait lui-même travaillé sur cette affaire.

Tout le monde était ébahi. L'information prit fin dans un silence tendu que la voix de Sung Tae brisa. Il regardait Mookyul.

- Ce gars, c'était notre chef ? Mais c'est impossible ? Le nom était différent et puis, un procureur ?!

Personne ne répondit. Sang regardait aussi Mookyul, qui était visiblement secoué. Il regardait l'écran comme si l'autre y était toujours. Mais son expression changea très vite. Il se renversa en arrière et pencha un peu la tête, regardant au loin avec un air pensif. Il parut soudain s'apercevoir des regards fixés sur lui, qu'il soutint avec indifférence, d'un air un peu lointain, un peu perdu, comme s'il essayait en même temps de capter une musique, comme s'il rêvassait. Ce fut Jung qui brisa le silence :

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un jumeau, dit-il en riant, mais son rire était un peu forcé.

Mookyul se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules :

- Moi non plus. » Jung le regardait sans comprendre. « Si j'avais eu un frère, je t'en aurais parlé, non ? » Il regarda ses hommes, et Lee qui l'observait attentivement. « Eh bah, vous avez vu ça ? On dit qu'il y a trois gens qui vous ressemblent au monde. Ce type est probablement un de ces trois. Rien de plus. En tout cas, c'est confirmé que même si j'étais proc, je serais toujours trop beau, hein ?

Finalement, il souriait, le démon. Il avait maintenant l'air de vraiment s'amuser. Tout le monde était un peu estomaqué. Sung Tae se lança finalement le premier :

- Mais chef, ce n'est vraiment pas vous ? Je veux dire, il vous ressemble à cent pour cent.

Mookyul le dévisagea, les sourcils levés. Il souriait toujours, avec les dents cette fois.

- Ah, et depuis quand est-ce que je suis procureur ?

Son ton était toujours aimable, mais Sung Tae, comme tout le monde, sentit une pointe de mauvaise humeur. Il se tut, sachant que les colères du jeune chef n'était pas recommandées à quiconque, même pour plaisanter.

- Ça m'étonne quand même, un gars qui ose me ressembler autant, » ajouta Mookyul. Il aurait pu dire cela sérieusement, c'était dans son caractère, mais non, il y avait en lui quelque chose de retenu, d'inhabituel, qui faisait une fausse note dans sa voix. Ewon et Lee avaient aussi remarqué ce détail. Ils le regardaient avec un léger doute.

Lee demanda :

« Connais-tu ce jeune homme ?

- Non, comment le connaîtrais-je, Vieux? Mookyul avait toujours le même air dédaigneux. Il ne dit plus rien, alla simplement s'installer à son bureau. Bien, au travail, les gars !

Il montrait très clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Tout le monde le regardait et personne ne bougea.

- Merde, vous ne m'entendez pas ? Allez, ouste, au travail, j'ai dit. Sa voix était maintenant sèche et était montée d'un ton. Il avait l'air irrité. Lee le regardait toujours. Il dit :

- C'est étrange que vous vous ressembliez autant.

Mookyul le regarda tranquillement, puis fit une moue indifférente.

- Mouais, ça se pourrait. Mais on ne va pas y passer la nuit.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne le connais pas ? C'était Ewon qui posait maintenant la question. Il semblait inquiet.

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je vous dis que je ne connais pas ce bonhomme. Lâchez-moi avec ça maintenant.

Mookyul fronçait maintenant les sourcils et tirait fort sur sa cigarette. Ewon ne dit plus rien. Il continuait de regarder Mookyul, puis il se tourna vers Lee. Lee avait l'air pensif et regardait Mookyul, maintenant son fils adoptif, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il se leva :

- Je m'en vais. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Goong.

- Goong, des Industries maritimes ?

- Celui-là même, oui. Il a besoin de fonds. On va peut-être conclure un accord d'investissement. Je te tiendrai au courant.

- Oui, je suis à l'écoute. Laisse-moi te raccompagner.

Mookyul s'était aussi levé. Il avait toujours la même tendresse pour son mentor, une tendresse désormais dénuée d'ambiguïté, en apparence du moins. Il s'approcha de Lee avec respect, attentif. Lee ne le dévisageait plus. Ils sortirent ensemble, laissant les hommes désorientés et silencieux. Leur départ dégela l'assistance.

- Bon sang, c'était quoi ? s'étonna Snake. J'aurai parié que c'était le patron. Ou sinon, son jumeau.

- Tu l'as dit, c'est quand même quelque chose, cette ressemblance. Et dire que le patron ne le connaît pas, ce mec, renchérit Bim.

Ewon était silencieux. Sangchul remarqua qu'il avait toujours l'air inquiet. Finalement, il se leva et sourit.

- Bon, les gars, je vais faire du café. Qui en veut ?

Les hommes levèrent la main en majorité. Ils continuaient de commenter la ressemblance du chef et du jeune procureur avec animation. Mookyul s'éternisait en bas. Et peu à peu les voix baissèrent sur des tons de conspirateur. On lançait des hypothèses, échafaudait des histoires, imaginait des secrets. Tous sans exception s'attendaient à une explication claire et logique de cette ressemblance, une explication que le jeune chef n'avait pas donnée. Dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas, c'était possible, mais ça n'expliquait rien. Et puis, Sangchul se rendit compte que les autres l'avaient aussi remarqué, Mookyul n'avait pas eu l'air trop surpris de voir cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant. La discussion n'allait pas encore vers ce détail mais elle y arrivait. Sang y mit le holà. Il renvoya les hommes à leur travail.

La journée se passa sans autre questionnement, du moins pas à haute voix. On observait Mookyul mine de rien. Ce dernier avait l'air parfaitement naturel, il agissait comme toujours, presque. Trois fois, Sangchul le surprit à regarder fixement devant lui, l'air un peu pensif. Il jouait avec son briquet mais sans l'allumer. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être en colère ou inquiet, mais plutôt légèrement préoccupé.

Quelques jours passèrent. Étrangement, personne n'osait plus poser de questions, bien que le comportement de Mookyul n'ait pas le moins du monde changé. Mais il n'avait plus reparlé de cet épisode, comme s'il avait tout oublié.


	2. Chapter 2

Enseveli sous ce qui paraissait être un nombre infini de pages remplies de diagrammes et de statistiques économiques, Jung, au travail, était inquiet. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, ce qui était rare pour lui. Une fois déjà, durant ces derniers jours, il avait commis une grosse erreur, erreur qu'il avait dû réparer dans la souffrance, puisque son chef direct, qui le détestait, l'avait littéralement mâché avec ses critiques, ayant trouvé avec joie une première occasion de le réprimander tout soûl. Plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour se retrouver contre le dos de Mookyul. Il lui avait demandé s'il dormait, sans entendre de réponse. Il avait pourtant la certitude que Mookyul était éveillé. D'où l'inquiétude de Jung, mêlé à un sombre pressentiment, qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il était trop ensommeillé pour analyser la situation. Il avait juste mis son bras autour de Mookyul en lui disant de dormir et avant d'avoir senti une réaction, il s'était rendormi. Mais les fois suivantes, il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Plus il se rapprochait de Mookyul qui lui tournait le dos, plus il avait l'impression que Mookyul s'éloignait, se crispait intérieurement. Et puis, il s'était réveillé il y a deux nuits pour découvrir que Mookyul n'était pas dans le lit. Il était sorti du lit, à sa recherche et l'avait retrouvé dans la cuisine, devant le frigo, à boire. Mookyul, qui avait l'air trop réveillé, lui avait dit qu'il avait eu soif, mais le lit était froid, comme si Mookyul l'avait quitté depuis longtemps.

Alors, Jung, assis derrière son bureau, était inquiet. Il décida de se concentrer sur son travail pour de bon pour finir au plus tôt. En quelques heures, il avait fini et sans attendre, il s'esquiva finalement à six heures et quart, s'envolant vers le quartier de Gangnam, toujours bouillonnant de vie, où se trouvait la branche de Saehan Credit Union dirigée par Mookyul. Arrivant, essoufflé, il s'engouffra en coup de vent, s'imaginant crier : « Police, haut les mains ! ». Mais il ne suivit pas le fil de sa pensée. Comme toujours, la vue de Mookyul lui bouleversa l'esprit l'espace d'un temps si court et pourtant infini, suffisant pour qu'il oublie toujours les premiers mots. Mookyul lui sourit en le voyant, de son sourire narquois de beau garçon.

- Ah là là, j'apprécie l'entrée, dit-il, son sourire en coin s'élargissant.

Sans presque s'en rendre compte, Jung s'approcha de lui. Il n'était pas petit, mais les deux mètres de son amant le forçait à lever la tête pour le voir, quémander que Mookyul penche la tête pour le voir, comme avec tout le monde. Mookyul était de bonne humeur. Au lieu de se laisser courtiser comme il le faisait souvent, il daigna plier sa haute taille, les mains dans les poches et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- Tu as fini plus tôt aujourd'hui et tu t'es dit, je vais aller voir mon cher grand ? Tu m'aimes tant que ça, hein ?

- Non, non. Je passais, c'est tout. Je me suis dit, je vais aller voir tout le monde...

En réalité, il était là parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Mookyul. Son instinct lui disait clairement que le jeune procureur qui ressemblait comme une goutte d'eau à Mookyul avait forcément une relation avec lui. Il aurait même pu jurer qu'ils étaient jumeaux, bien que l'idée lui fasse peur. L'idée d'un autre Mookyul était terrifiante. Mais, si les deux Eun étaient jumeaux, pourquoi Mookyul avait eu l'air si surpris de le voir, et pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas ? Jung avait l'impression nette que Mookyul cachait quelque chose. Sa surprise en voyant son sosie avait été trop courte, il avait trop essayé de se montrer indifférent, mais sa raideur anormale n'avait pas échappée à Ewon Jung. Et puis, il avait changé après avoir vu cet homme. Il avait l'air un peu pensif, plus calme et silencieux que d'habitude. Quelque chose clochait chez lui, et Ewon était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Les gars le saluèrent avec chaleur. Ewon Jung avait été l'homme à tout faire de ce gang et il avait su alors gagner l'amitié de ces hommes rudes, qui avaient pourtant bon cœur et maintenant, il était un peu comme une sorte de frangin. Il ne se sentait pas peu fier de ne pas être redevable de cette amitié à sa seule relation avec Mookyul. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la sortie et comme toujours, quatre ou cinq des hommes étaient là de garde. Ils commencèrent à bavarder. L'arrivée d'Ewon les avait animés. Quant à Mookyul, il s'absorba dans une longue conversation téléphonique ponctuée de menaces de mort, de fractures et de noyades, si son interlocuteur ne lui obéissait pas, avec des coups de gueule au milieu. Ewon l'observa un instant. Non, c'était bien le « gangter » directeur Mookyul, celui de tous les jours, le type à qui on obéissait autant parce qu'on le craignait que parce qu'on l'aimait. Il était assis de trois quarts, la moitié d'une fesse sur le bureau et son énième cigarette de la journée faisait des allers-retours entre sa bouche et son genou, sur lequel se posait sa grande main fine et longue. Ses vêtements, que le directeur Lee continuait de lui acheter, partageant dans sa manière d'aimer habiller Mookyul l'un de ses rares points communs avec Ewon, lui allaient comme toujours parfaitement. Ewon, partagé entre la jalousie et l'amour, avait finalement accepté que tout vêtement porté par Mookyul devenait fashion du simple fait que la superbe proportion physique de Mookyul le portait bien.

Ewon se demandait toujours avec un fond d'inquiétude si tout allait bien comme ça paraissait être le cas. Mais comme toujours, être dans ce grand bureau de mafieux le dérida rapidement. Sung Tae racontait sa dernière rencontre avec ses beaux-parents, décidément peu enchantés d'avoir un mafioso comme gendre. Sung Tae, loin de leur en vouloir, racontait le dernier dîner de la famille avec un tel humour que les gars lui faisaient signe de se taire. Ils avaient tous envie d'éclater de rire et étouffaient en essayant de cacher ça. Ewon aussi. Il aimait bien Sung Tae et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se pardonner l'œil perdu de ce dernier.

Ils pleuraient de rire quand à sept heures, la porte du vaste bureau s'ouvrit et le directeur Lee entra, suivi de Sangchul et de deux de ses propres hommes.

Les gars se levèrent aussitôt et saluèrent, Jung aussi. Bien qu'il détestât le patron plus ou moins de bon cœur, il ne recherchait pas la provocation. Le directeur Lee lui répondit par un bref signe de tête, sans sourire. Lui aussi n'appréciait guère Ewon. Mookyul raccrocha et s'approcha de son père adoptif avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

- Bonsoir, Vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ? Il prit la veste légère que le directeur portait et le suivit jusqu'au grand canapé qui servait généralement aux siestes du jeune homme.

- Bonsoir, petit. Bien, bien. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? demanda Lee en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé, croisant les jambes.

- Mais très bien, répondit Mookyul, en s'installant près de lui. Il souriait.

Même ses longues disputes avec Ewon ne lui avaient pas fait perdre l'amour qu'il avait pour cet homme qui l'avait littéralement ramassé dans la rue, à douze ans, alors qu'il s'était lancé dans une carrière dangereuse de pickpocket amateur pour se nourrir. Aujourd'hui, certaines zones d'ombre de leur relation avaient en apparence disparu et Mookyul pouvait continuer en toute sécurité à lui rendre tout ce qu'il pouvait en respect et amour filial. Son visage s'éclairait toujours quand il voyait le vieil homme. Comme maintenant. Il dévisageait le directeur avec un large sourire et une profonde tendresse, attendant silencieusement des ordres, des prières, des exhortations. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement poli avec lui, mais il l'aimait et le respectait.

Le directeur Lee ne se pressait pas de parler. Savourant son café, les jambes croisées sur le canapé, regardant autour de lui et posant des questions à Mookyul et aux hommes, il s'enquit d'abord dans le détail des activités récentes. Etant donné qu'il avait été là il n'y avait pas même une dizaine de jours, son questionnement paraissait à Ewon une introduction à un sujet qu'il préférait ne pas aborder de front.

Ewon, ignoré, s'absorba dans la contemplation du directeur Lee. Cet homme vieillissant et fascinant, qu'il haïssait toujours, avait indéniablement un charme fait de dureté et de rigueur, allié à une férocité naturelle cachée sous ses dehors urbains. En un mot, un homme qui avait du charisme et une vision claire de sa vie, un chef mafieux qui avait su gagner dans la dure bataille de la vie. C'est du moins ce que ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Ewon, assez bravache pour ne pas hésiter à le défier pour défendre ses intérêts, en l'occurrence les intérêts étant uniquement et uniquement la personne de Mookyul.

Lee le remarqua. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et Ewon, troublé, s'approcha du canapé :

- Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Bien, heureux de te voir ici, mon garçon, lui répondit Lee. Ewon doutait sérieusement de sa sincérité, mais sourit en inclinant la tête en signe de remerciement.

- Assieds-toi là, dit Lee en désignant une place sur le canapé.

Ewon était maintenant franchement étonné. Il se demandait ce que le vieux loup manigançait. Lee ne se pressait décidément pas de parler. Tournant et retournant sa cuillère dans la tasse, il fixait le café en se taisant. Puis il se tourna vers lui et lui demanda s'il était libre le lendemain soir. C'était vendredi soir et il finissait effectivement plus tôt. Il répondit que oui, attendant la suite. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agisse plus d'un tour de shopping. La dernière fois avait été atroce. Mais Lee se tut et le fixa.

- Alors accompagne-moi demain. Mookyul, Sangchul, Sung Tae, vous allez venir avec nous, dit-il en leur faisant signe. Ils s'approchèrent respectueusement et penchèrent la tête.

- Où ça ?, demanda Mookyul.

- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec le procureur général Kang. Nous allons avoir une discussion d'affaires demain soir au restaurant Beek, à propos de choses et d'autres, répondit Lee d'un ton léger, sirotant son café.

Quant à Ewon, son cœur était parti au grand galop quand il avait entendu mentionner le procureur. Le vieux loup avait vraiment une idée derrière la tête. Le jeune procureur Eun Mookdahl, le double de Mookyul, était l'assistant du procureur général Kang.

- Quelles choses et autres ? demanda Mookyul. Il ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la coïncidence. Mais tous savaient qu'il était assez vif pour l'avoir compris.

- Eh bien, Han Bilim commence à prendre trop de place. Il ne sait pas se tenir et je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir le voir disparaître, du moins pour l'instant. J'ai deux mots à dire à ce propos, entre autres, au procureur, disons, un échange fructueux d'informations, dit Lee, toujours aussi légèrement. Il regardait maintenant Mookyul. « Comme tu peux l'imaginer, Kang s'est montré enthousiaste bien qu'il ne comprenne pas encore pourquoi je voudrais cet échange d'informations.

- Je ne le comprends pas non plus, répliqua Mookyul. On peut très bien se charger de Han nous-mêmes. Pourquoi mêler la justice à nos affaires internes ?

- Pourquoi ? Hmm... » Lee se tourna vers Ewon, puis vers Sangchul et Sung Tae. Puis regardant de nouveau Mookyul, continua : « J'ai posé une condition pour cet entretien. Je lui ai expressément demandé d'emmener son assistant Eun Mookdahl avec lui. » Il observait Mookyul. Ce dernier rendit son regard.

- Pourquoi ? Son ton était neutre. Ainsi que son visage. Neutre mais légèrement tendu. On le devinait à son regard, encore plus aiguisé que d'habitude. « Pourquoi ? » Il répéta la question. Lee soupira :

- Parce que je veux voir ce jeune homme de près. Un garçon qui te ressemble autant, je suis curieux de le voir, dit-il en promenant son regard sur les hommes dans la pièce. Soudain, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Mookyul, qui serrait légèrement les mâchoires sans rien dire et lui dit sèchement:

- Et je veux que tu sois là. C'est un ordre. N'oublie pas. Demain soir, viens me prendre à mon bureau à sept heures avec Ewon, Sangchul et Sung Tae. Nous avons rendez-vous à sept heures et demie.

Après quoi, il se leva et fit signe à son adjoint de prendre sa veste. Mookyul, toujours assis sur le canapé, le fixait d'un air indéfinissable, les mâchoires un peu serrées, les sourcils un peu froncés, à peine mais assez pour qu'on le remarque. Il ne dit plus rien et se leva lentement. Il ne paraissait pas vouloir raccompagner le président comme il le faisait toujours. Le président ne se retourna d'ailleurs pas pour l'attendre. Il sortit rapidement, suivi de son adjoint, les hommes pliés en deux pour le saluer.

- Chef, nous allons voir votre frère ? demanda Sung Tae, excité.

Mookyul ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas entendu. Il fixait toujours la porte, une main sur la nuque, l'autre pendante. Puis il se détourna et alla vers son bureau où il s'affala sur son fauteuil qu'il fit tourner vers la fenêtre derrière lui. Dos au bureau, il ordonna à Ewon de s'approcher. Ewon alla vers lui sans hésiter. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il voie son visage. Il fallait qu'il comprenne à quoi pensait-il. Mookyul pivota légèrement vers lui et sourit. C'était un sourire normal. Il avait l'air presque normal, presque, mais Ewon le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas sentir la tension sous-jacente. Et ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était justement les efforts de Mookyul pour la cacher. Pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais pourquoi ?

Ewon voulait lui demander de dire la vérité, de dire qui était cet homme qui lui ressemblait, pourquoi Mookyul n'avait jamais parlé de lui, pourquoi personne d'autre non plus ne le connaissait, pas même Lee, alors qu'il connaissait Mookyul depuis son enfance. Il voulait savoir si Mookyul disait la vérité en prétendant ne pas le connaître. Durant ces derniers jours, il avait échafaudé tant d'hypothèses : cet homme était le frère jumeau de Mookyul, ils avaient été séparés enfants. Cet homme était le frère jumeau de Mookyul, mais Mookyul ne le savait pas. Cet homme était le frère jumeau de Mookyul, mais ils s'étaient séparés pour une raison précise, comme la haine par exemple, ou que sais-je, une histoire impossible. Ewon ne pouvait pas imaginer Eun Mookdahl en autre chose qu'un jumeau, il y avait trop de coïncidence : le même corps et visage, le même nom, des prénoms si proches. Il n'y avait pas à en douter, la ressemblance entre ces deux hommes provenait d'un sang commun. Ce qui conduisait aux parents de Mookyul, ces parents qu'Ewon n'avait jamais entendu Mookyul mentionner, jamais sauf une fois où Ewon lui ayant posé la question, il lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait aucune raison de penser à des « putains de salopards de parents qui avaient jeté leur propre fils à la poubelle ».

Mais il ne pouvait pas poser la question. Il avait confusément l'impression que Mookyul n'allait pas lui répondre, qu'il fallait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il en parle lui-même. Alors, il se contenta de répondre par un sourire au sourire de Mookyul et de lui demander s'il voulait essayer son nouveau café-crème.

Le président Lee était songeur. Assis dans sa voiture qui le menait à son prochain rendez-vous, il pensait à Mookyul et à ce Mookdahl qui lui ressemblait tant. Quand il avait pris Mookyul avec lui, ce dernier était un enfant. Un enfant sauvage et cruel, en qui Lee avait vu une nature forte, capable de surmonter les limites auxquelles sa vie misérable le condamnait. L'enfant sale et beau qui avait essayé de voler son portefeuille avait un regard enflammé qui disait à quel point il était volontaire. Son regard n'était pas celui, mort, de tant d'enfants des rues, qui ont vu trop de choses, trop vécu. Cet enfant là disait clairement avec son regard qu'il sacrifierait n'importe qui pour son propre bien. C'était ce regard volontaire et combatif de l'enfant qui n'avait pas même cillé quand il lui avait attrapé le poignet qui l'avait en tout premier attiré.

Mookyul avait alors douze ans et Lee l'avait élevé comme son propre enfant, avec autant de soins et d'attentions. L'enfant était remarquablement doué et jour après jour, se montrait à la hauteur et même surpassait les attentes de Lee. Ce dernier, qui l'avait d'abord emmené chez lui par amusement, pour voir s'il pouvait faire de l'enfant sauvage un vrai chef de gang, avait très vite commencé à voir Mookyul comme un héritier, qui se rebellerait finalement un jour contre lui pour lui tout prendre.

Après avoir pris l'enfant avec lui, il avait dû remplir des formalités légales pour le garder avec lui. Cela s'était fait sans problèmes. L'enfant était né le 15 mai, douze ans auparavant, dans la province de Chungcheong du Nord, dans un hôpital de campagne, dans un des villages autour de Chungju, de père inconnu et d'une mère portant le patronyme d'Eun H.. Le H correspondait à son prénom, mais il n'y avait que cette première lettre. Aucune autre information n'était donnée sur ses parents biologiques. Puis, l'enfant avait été placé un mois après sa naissance, en juin, dans un orphelinat chrétien de province, situé à quelques deux cents km de son lieu de naissance et c'est dans cet orphelinat qu'il avait passé les sept premières années de sa vie, après quoi, en raison de son tempérament terrible, il avait été ballotté d'un centre de l'Assistance à un autre à rythme rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie de l'école primaire à 11 onze et commence à vivre dans la rue.

Lee avait déjà essayé de faire parler l'enfant, mais ce dernier, taciturne et méfiant, ne répondait que par monosyllabes et se hérissait immédiatement. Mookyul avait été un enfant difficile d'approche et Lee avait dépensé beaucoup de temps pour essayer de l'apprivoiser sans en avoir l'air. Pour ce, il avait compris que certains sujets étaient à éviter et que surtout, il ne fallait pas poser de questions trop personnelles au gamin. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais vraiment insisté pour que Mookyul lui raconte son passé.

Et maintenant, soudainement, il réalisait à quel point il ne connaissait pas Mookyul. A quel point cet enfant, ce jeune homme était secret. Lee l'avait toujours su, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait été endormi par le caractère volontaire et chaleureux de Mookyul et qu'il en avait oublié son don pour la manipulation et la manigance, non pas un don minable, mais un vrai caractère de stratège.

Tout en fixant la route par la vitre de la voiture, il se sentait excité à l'idée du rendez-vous du lendemain, excité mais aussi nerveux. Il était quasi-certain que Mookyul connaissait son double et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Etant donné le caractère explosif du jeune homme, il était impossible de prévoir quelle serait sa réaction demain. Pourtant, Lee n'avait pas hésité à prendre ce rendez-vous, même si la manière un peu maladroite dont il s'était pris pour le faire n'était pas dans ses manières.

Dès le lendemain du jour où il avait vu le sosie de Mookyul à la télé, il avait envoyé ses hommes de confiance se renseigner. Non qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler de ce jeune magistrat, qu'on surnommait « Le Mafioso » à cause de sa rudesse et de sa grande gueule, et qui montait en flèche dans la hiérarchie judiciaire à cause de ses compétences, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu et l'ayant vu, il avait compris que la ressemblance entre lui et Mookyul n'était pas uniquement physique. Ce jeune magistrat était aussi célèbre et prometteur dans le monde judiciaire que Mookyul l'était dans la mafia, et pour Lee, ce n'était plus une coïncidence. Alors il avait aussi envoyé des hommes pour enquêter sur les circonstances de la naissance de Mookyul. Ses parents inconnus, cette mère qui se nommait « Eun H » et dont Mookyul portait le nom. Lee était certain que malgré ses bravades, Mookyul voulait savoir qui il était. Quand au moment de l'adoption, on lui avait proposé de changer son nom pour celui de Lee, il avait refusé tout net, sans donner d'explication.

Etrangement, Lee, dont Mookyul était le trésor le plus cher, et qui avait senti un grand apaisement à finalement l'adopter comme son propre fils, était aussi curieux de connaître ses vrais parents. Il sentait confusément le besoin de savoir de qui le jeune homme tenait ses gènes, sa beauté, sa force, sa fragilité aussi. Et cette impression forte que Mookyul venait d'un autre monde.

Demain soir, il en apprendrait un peu plus, peut-être. Les enquêteurs qu'il avait envoyés dans le bourg natal de Mookyul devaient revenir le lendemain matin. Il avait l'impression qu'un changement aurait lieu, dont il ne pouvait pas prédire la nature. Il soupira et se rencogna dans son siège. Une forte pluie avait commencé, qui brouillait tout, mais qui promettait la fraîcheur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Au siège de Saehan, au départ du président Lee avait succédé un léger silence. Mookyul, affalé dans son fauteuil tourné vers la grande fenêtre derrière lui, fixait d'un air concentré les gouttes de pluie qui glissaient sur la vitre. Le sourire que Jung avait réussi à lui arracher avait désormais disparu et le jeune mafioso, toujours très légèrement tendu, paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Jung l'observait, un peu inquiet, mais il avait l'impression que l'ordre qu'avait donné le vieil homme avait soulagé une partie de la tension de ces derniers jours, comme si Mookyul se laissait aller sans plus réfléchir. Au contraire, c'était Jung qui se sentait tendu. Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'entrevue à venir avec le sosie de Mookyul.

Fixant sa tasse de café, il pensait au lendemain quand il sentit une main lui toucher la tête. C'était Mookyul qui s'était finalement décidé à sortir de son fauteuil et qui, debout près du canapé, lui caressait la tête en le dévisageant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fox, il ne se passe rien de spécial. C'est juste un rendez-vous d'affaires qu'on a là, je ne sais pas pourquoi le Vieux veut que tu viennes aussi. Viens, j'ai envie de sortir.

- Qu...Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mookyul ? Qui est-il ? La question avait échappé à Jung, malgré la promesse qu'il s'était fait de ne rien demander avant que Mookyul n'en parle.

La main de Mookyul s'arrêta en l'air alors qu'il continuait de dévisager Fox. La question ne l'avait pas surpris et il avait compris qui était « il ». Il se frotta le menton et demanda :

- Tu veux savoir ?

- Si tu veux me le dire.

- Alors, la vérité, c'est que je n'en sais rien. » Il hésita un moment : « Enfin..., je crois.

- Tu crois ? Jung le regardait avec attention. Mookyul n'hésitait pas à répondre, mais la réponse était incompréhensible.

Mookyul fit une grimace, puis haussa les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais, dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il se pencha pour regarder Jung droit dans les yeux, face à face. Tu m'entends, Fox, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Il se redressa ensuite et dit : « Alors, tu viens ? » en faisant un mouvement de tête vers l'entrée. Ewon soupira et se leva.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Où tu veux.

- A toi de choisir. Il faisait l'enfant, mais pensait que Mookyul l'emmènerait peut-être quelque part de nouveau, un endroit qui avait un sens pour lui. Mookyul haussa les épaules en souriant. Cette fois, il lui fit un vrai sourire, en montrant ses dents :

- Ah, là là ! Le petit Fox a des goûts d'aventurier ce soir. Voyons, où dois-je l'emmener?

En voyant le sourire éclatant de Mookyul, un léger frisson traversa Jung. Il se rendit compte à l'instant qu'il venait juste de donner l'occasion à Mookyul de se défouler sadiquement sur lui de la tension de ces derniers jours.

- Euh...Non, ce n'est pas ce que... Le sourire de Mookyul s'était encore élargi. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout.

- On y va, mon petit renard ? demanda Mookyul en continuant de sourire, le dévisageant fixement, les yeux brillants.

- Euh... Euh... On va où ? Fox sentit la faiblesse de sa propre voix. En réalité, il avait déjà capitulé et tous deux le savaient. Il lui fallait simplement sauver la face et essayer d'offrir aussi peu de prises que possible aux griffes du jeune chef.

- Quelque part où on s'amusera. Les yeux de Mookyul brillaient de plus en plus et son sourire ne cachait plus grand chose de ses dents blanches, qui paraissaient particulièrement en appétit de mordre en cet instant. Soudain, le sourire disparut : « Allez, bouge-toi ! »

- Euh...euh... c'est à dire que... Jung, suant, essayait de trouver un prétexte pour au moins choisir où aller. Son courage l'avait soudain abandonné.

- Tu BOUGES, oui ou merde?! Jung sursauta. Mookyul avait monté le ton et il était déjà... bien loin, près de la porte d'entrée.

- Ou...oui, j'arrive.

Jung courut le rejoindre. Il se disait qu'ils allaient quand même s'amuser. Que c'était immanquable avec Mookyul. Ce dernier donna ses dernières instructions de la journée aux hommes et ils partirent.

Le lendemain, Jung se réveilla avec une gueule de bois épouvantable. Mookyul n'était pas là et il se souvenait vaguement de la cuite qu'il s'était pris hier soir, exprès, avec un Mookyul qui l'avait accompagné dans sa beuverie, silencieusement, concentré et le regard perdu dans les verres qu'ils descendaient l'un après l'autre sans rien dire. Ils étaient sortis pour s'amuser, mais ils avaient finalement échoué dans un bar chic où ils avaient passé un bon moment rien qu'à boire, en silence. Ils pensaient probablement tous deux à la même chose : le rendez-vous du lendemain avec le sosie de Mookyul. Ewon avait aussi vaguement le souvenir que Mookyul lui avait dit quelque chose au retour, quand il titubait vers la porte d'entrée. C'était une phrase qui l'avait marqué, qui lui avait fait peur, mais ce matin-là, la tête douloureuse, assis sur le lit, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Il se leva avec difficulté, se lava et s'habilla. Il était terriblement en retard au travail. Étrangement, sous la douche, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était maintenant très calme et simplement curieux de voir qui était le double de Mookyul. Ces quelques jours de tension l'avaient épuisé.

Il alla à son travail et ne parla que trois fois au jeune chef, au téléphone, ce dernier ayant un besoin chronique d'être en contact avec lui, comme s'il risquait de disparaître soudainement. Travaillant sur un dossier compliqué, il s'y plongea jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture. Il était toujours en train d'aligner des chiffres quand son portable le fit sursauter. C'était Mookyul qui était venu le chercher. Il regarda sa montre. Déjà six heures et demie et il n'était pas prêt. Le temps d'éteindre l'ordinateur, de prendre ses affaires et de sortir, dix bonnes minutes avaient passées. Comme de juste, la voiture dernier cri, en plus de ses occupants, attirait le regard des gens. Ewon monta en coup de vent et s'assit sur le siège arrière, près de Mookyul, qui tout de suite l'engueula tout en l'enlaçant.

« Alors, comme ça tu me fais poireauter ? C'est si intéressant que ça, ton boulot ? Hein ? Hein ?

- Désolé, j'avais oublié l'heure. Ewon essayait de respirer sous les bras puissants de Mookyul, qui le serrait fort.

- Oublié l'heure ? Non mais… La voix de Mookyul s'était encore élevée, mais soudain, il se tut et le relâcha.

Il avait l'air calmé. Il se rencogna dans le siège et dit à Sangchul, derrière le volant :

- Remets la musique et démarre.

Sangchul obtempéra silencieusement en saluant Mookyul d'un geste de la tête. Et alors s'éleva dans l'habitacle de la musique classique. Ewon ne s'y connaissait absolument pas, mais ça paraissait être une symphonie. Il était étonné. Il regarda Mookyul. Ce dernier s'était installé confortablement au fond de la voiture, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière. Un moment, Ewon se perdit dans la ligne de son cou. Il dut se forcer à revenir sur terre. C'était la première qu'il voyait Mookyul écouter de la musique, et classique par-dessus le marché.

Il devait avoir l'air très étonné, car Sung Tae, assis devant, lui demanda :

- Ca va ? Le volume est trop fort ?

Sa voix fit rouvrir les yeux à Mookyul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

- Rien, chef. C'est juste que Ewon a l'air surpris.

- Surpris de quoi ? Mookyul le regardait.

- Mais rien, c'est juste qu'elle m'étonne, cette musique. Enfin, pour des gangsters…

Oops ! Le mot lui avait échappé, immédiatement suivi de la main de Mookyul qui s'abattait sur sa tête.

- Je t'ai répété dix fois que je suis un homme d'affaires.

Ewon était toujours aussi dubitatif. Homme d'affaires, mon œil ! pensait-il. « Une bête sauvage, oui, même le gang ne t'encadre pas assez. » Il fit un sourire tendre.

- Ce que je veux dire, chef, c'est que je ne te savais pas mélomane ?

Son affirmation était plutôt une question. Mookyul le dévisagea un instant. Ah ! De nouveau ce regard impénétrable de Mookyul. C'était un regard nouveau, qu'Ewon n'avait jamais vu chez Mookyul, mais qui était apparu en même temps que l'autre, son sosie. Et là, à s'entendre questionner sur ses goûts musicaux, il était réapparu. Ewon s'interrogeait sur ce regard. Il ne l'aimait pas trop, car lui aussi, comme le président Lee, se rendait inconsciemment compte à quel point Mookyul lui était inconnu. Mais le regard ne dura pas. Le visage de Mookyul se dérida immédiatement avec la renaissance de son fameux sourire en coin, mais qui se figea de nouveau. Ewon l'observait avec attention, fasciné. Mookyul avait maintenant l'air un peu embarrassé, tout en continuant de sourire. Il regarda la vitre, sans la voir, en se mordillant la lèvre. Ewon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mookyul était embarrassé ! Pas n'importe qui, Mookyul, la personnification de la confiance en soi, avait l'air soudain gêné. Mais ça ne dura pas non plus. En fait, son embarras avait peut-être duré trois secondes. Si Ewon ne l'avait pas regardé avec autant d'attention, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué, puisque le jeune mafioso lui planta ensuite son regard direct dans les yeux, en avançant imperceptiblement le menton.

- J'aime la musique classique. J'en écoute quand j'ai du temps.

Le menton d'Ewon allait lui tomber sur les genoux. Alors ça, c'était nouveau ! Mookyul, pas n'importe qui, Mookyul qui n'avait jamais montré un intérêt particulier pour aucune forme d'art depuis maintenant deux ans qu'il le connaissait, était amateur de musique classique ?! Il devait faire une drôle de tête, car Mookyul éclata soudain de rire :

« Ca va, petite tête. Pas de quoi s'étonner. Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache ?

Ewon continuait à le dévisager, ébahi. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était si étonné. Mookyul, lui rendant toujours son regard, haussa les épaules puis referma de nouveau les yeux, un léger sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, qui disparut.

- Mais… Ewon avait l'impression d'avoir une centaine de questions à poser.

- L'un des hautbois n'est pas en forme. Il glisse, commenta Mookyul.

Ewon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il écouta la musique. C'était vraiment une symphonie avec il ne savait combien d'instruments. Mookyul parlait de l'un des musiciens ? Il pouvait distinguer un son parmi tous et en plus, détecter s'il était correct ou non ? Est-ce que c'était même possible ? Il connaissait si bien que ça les notes, la musique ? Il en savait pas quoi penser. Encore une fois, la pensée qu'il ne connaissait pas Mookyul lui étreignit le cœur et il décida de ne plus se poser de questions. Après tout, ils allaient à un rendez-vous important. Il s'assit au fond du siège lui aussi, laissant échapper un soupir. Le regard vague, il remarqua que Sangchul et Sung Tae étaient mieux habillés que d'habitude. C'était normal, pensa-t-il, puisqu'ils allaient rencontrer des représentants de la justice. Le vieux renard n'aimait pas passer pour le gangster qu'il était, n'est-ce pas ? Puis il s'abandonna à la musique et le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence.

Il fut court d'ailleurs puisque Sangchul stoppa devant un fameux restaurant japonais du centre-ville. Ils descendirent tous en attendant que Sangchul aille garer et Sung Tae expliqua à mi-voix que le plan avait changé et que le président Lee leur avait l'ordre de directement les rejoindre dans ce restaurant. Il était déjà sept heures et quart. Ewon observa discrètement Mookyul. Ce dernier, imperturbable, fumait en regardant d'un œil indifférent les passants. Ewon se sentit un peu rassuré. Lui-même avait les mains moites de sueur et sentait que son cœur risquait de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait vite. Il essaya de se calmer en respirant profondément. Rien à faire. Dans quelques minutes, il allait voir le deuxième Mookyul en chair et en os et cette réalité l'inquiétait.

Enfin, Sangchul revint et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. A l'intérieur, le secrétaire du président Lee les attendait pour les guider vers le salon privé où le groupe avait rendez-vous. C'était un salon japonais classique rectangulaire, où les invités s'asseyaient autour d'une table basse. Mookyul, un peu en arrière, leur fit signe d'entrer avant lui tout en scrutant le couloir où se trouvait le salon. Avant d'entrer, Ewon respira un bon coup et serra les poings en fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit le président Lee, seul, assis à l'un des bouts de la table et en face de lui, trois hommes et une femme. L'ambiance paraissait solennelle. C'étaient le procureur Kang et quelques uns de ses substituts. Mais pas trace du double de Mookyul.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et saluèrent les convives. Puis Sangchul et Sung Tae allèrent immédiatement au fond de la pièce, loin de la table, et Ewon entendit le président Lee les introduire comme appartenant à son «personnel de sécurité». Il se demanda bêtement si l'affiliation du président Lee à la mafia étaient connus de ces magistrats. Lui-même fut présenté sous le titre de « collaborateur précieux ». Assis, il échangeait les salutations d'usage avec les procureurs quand il les vit lever les yeux. Mookyul venait d'entrer. Debout, il dévisagea un moment les juristes. Le président Lee lui dit de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'introduisit comme son fils. Ewon vit les procureurs soulever les sourcils avec étonnement, puis s'entreregarder. L'un d'eux dit avec incrédulité :

- Monsieur Eun ? Vous êtes le fils du président Lee ?

Mookyul ne répondit pas. Les juristes continuaient de les regarder, lui spécialement, puis se regarder l'un l'autre, comme attendant une réponse. La femme dit :

- Vous vous êtes changé, monsieur Eun ?

Avant que Mookyul puisse répondre, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit de nouveau et Jung vit finalement l'autre, le sosie de Mookyul, entrer dans la pièce avec rapidité. Il sourit à la ronde puis clama :

- Bonsoir, je ne suis pas trop en retard, j'espère. J'avais le juge Kim au bout du fil, expliqua-t-il souriant en se tournant vers le procureur Kang.


	4. Chapter 4

Après son entrée en coup de vent, qui provoqua de grands soupirs étonnés, Eun Mookdahl s'installa sans façon, dévisageant les convives. L'étonnement était général, surtout de la part des juristes. Ewon Jung aussi était bouche bée. Il avait bien sûr remarqué la ressemblance de cet homme avec le jeune chef, mais il ne l'avait finalement vu que quelques secondes, à la télévision. Cette fois, il était assis juste en face de lui. Il pouvait maintenant vraiment apprécier l'étendue de cette ressemblance, visiblement intégrale, entre ce Mookdahl et son Mookyul à lui. Chaque détail était le même. Et plus encore. Les deux hommes partageaient aussi la même énergie nerveuse et prometteuse de violence. De même que la façon de regarder, le sourire, la façon dont leurs cheveux trop souples échappaient à leur discipline. Cet homme était Mookyul, mais ce n'était pas lui. Tous étaient abasourdis devant cette ressemblance phénoménale. La seule différence visible entre les deux hommes était leur habillement. Alors que Mookyul portait un des costumes chic que lui achetait le président Lee, le jeune substitut du procureur était habillé d'un costume noir très simple et exactement semblable à celui que portait ses collègues, un habillement classique de fonctionnaire.

Un silence pesant s'était installé à l'entrée de Mookdahl et les yeux de tous passaient de lui à Mookyul, comme pour essayer de recenser la somme de similarité entre les deux jeunes hommes. Quant au jeune procureur, il les avait dévisagés rapidement et son regard était finalement tombé sur Mookyul. A la vue de ce dernier, un frémissement avait parcouru son visage et il avait ouvert la bouche comme pour s'exclamer. Mais il la referma. Il dévisagea Mookyul avec intensité, mais ne dit rien. Ewon était fasciné. C'était incroyable. Même son regard intense et direct était semblable. Mookyul le regardait aussi fixement sans que son visage ne frémisse le moins du monde. Les voir assis face à face se regarder, si semblables, paraissait rempli de possibilités étranges et fantastiques. Le jeune procureur rompit l'échange en se tournant vers son chef.

- Je ne suis pas en retard j'espère. Vous avez déjà commencé ?

Sa voix, exactement semblable à celle de Mookyul, avait brisé le charme étonné qui avait ralenti tous les convives. Le procureur Kang se racla la gorge :

- Nous venons d'arriver. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez un jumeau ?

Mookdahl haussa les sourcils avec étonnement :

- Pardon ?

- Un frère jumeau… », répéta Kang, en dévisageant les deux sosies à tour de rôle. Mookdahl regarda aussi Mookyul, mais se retourna tout de suite vers Kang. Il sourit :

- C'est vrai que… » Il s'interrompit puis haussa les épaules : « Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler famille, non ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur Ewon, ce dernier sentit un sentiment familier poindre, celui d'être en face d'une bête intelligente et dangereuse. Le jeune procureur souriait, poliment, agréablement, mais Ewon savait par expérience que ces sourires-là, sans gaieté aucune, qu'il avait vu quelques rares fois chez Mookyul, ne signifiait pas forcément bonne fortune. La phrase de Mookdahl ne sembla pas avoir d'effet, tout le monde continuant à dévisager les deux hommes comme des extraterrestres. Mookdahl insista :

- Commençons, hein ?

- Vieux ! » Cette fois, c'était Mookyul qui s'adressait au président Lee. Se tournant vers le procureur Kang, il sourit froidement.

Les deux hommes regardèrent les autres. Le président Lee ne disait rien, observant Mookdahl du coin de l'œil. Finalement, le procureur Kang parut se ressaisir.

- Oui, oui,…. N'est-ce pas ? » Il fixa le président Lee et sourit : « On dirait un nouveau mystère à résoudre, hein ? Mais Eun Mookdahl n'est pas bavard. J'imagine que c'est aussi le cas pour votre…fils.

- C'est effectivement curieux, mais parlons boutique, voulez-vous ? Je m'en voudrais de vous faire gaspiller du temps, » répondit Lee, aimablement souriant.

Les deux quinquagénaires se lancèrent dans ce qui était la raison officielle de cette visite. Ewon traita intérieurement le président de vieux loup. C'est lui qui avait tout manigancé pour que ces deux soient face à face, mais il faisait maintenant l'indifférent. La discussion portait sur des affaires judiciaires et Ewon avait tout son temps pour observer son amant et son étrange sosie. Les collègues de Mookdahl faisaient aussi comme lui, tout en tentant de suivre tant bien que mal la conversation. Par contre, Mookyul et Mookdahl, tous les deux, paraissaient concentrés sur l'affaire traitée. Après le premier regard échangé, ils ne s'observaient plus et se comportaient comme deux étrangers discutant avec indifférence. Quant à Lee et à Kang, ils surveillaient les deux jeunes hommes. Quelle était la relation de cet homme avec Mookyul? Il était maintenant quasi sûr qu'ils étaient frères jumeaux, Mookdahl utilisant le mot «famille» l'avait confirmé, mais pourquoi étaient-ils si distants? Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne faisait mine de reconnaître l'autre ? Ou même, se connaissaient-ils? Si oui, pourquoi cette froideur ? Si non, ne devaient-ils pas être plus étonnés de se rencontrer ? Ewon avait espéré que le comportement de Mookdahl puisse l'éclairer, mais ce dernier s'était montré aussi froid et distant que Mookyul. Personne, à Saehan Credit, n'avait mentionné l'existence d'un parent. Ils avaient tous été pareillement surpris de voir ce double de Mookyul à la télévision. Mookyul avait été élevé par le président Lee depuis son enfance, est-ce que ce dernier ne savait vraiment rien de ce Mookdahl ?

Le ton monta soudain. C'était Mookyul qui s'était lancé. Il ne parlait pas fort mais avec énergie. Mookdahl lui répondit du tac au tac. La discussion tournait autour d'un certain homme d'affaires, en relation avec beaucoup d'autres gens, qui avait visiblement trempé dans des magouilles questionnables. Ceci dit, il était suffisamment connu et haut placé pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'attaquer sans préparation complète. La raison d'être officielle de ce diner était donc de voir si Saehan Union avait des documents pouvant aider les procureurs en cas de mise en examen. Tout ceci officieusement bien sûr, puisqu'aucune enquête n'était déclarée et c'est pourquoi la conversation était censée être enrobée d'euphémismes. Ce n'était pas chose facile. Il fallait d'abord établir une relation de confiance certaine entre les deux parties et il fallait également que la source des preuves soient vérifiables et non-questionnables par le grand public. Autrement dit, des preuves directement fournies par un gang n'étaient pas utilisables. On voulait donc collaborer tout en préservant la distance. Après les préliminaires et les compliments d'usage, la conversation devenait plus difficile. Le président Lee se mordait les lèvres et le procureur Kang essuyait son abondante sueur sur son crâne chauve.

C'est à ce moment que les deux sosies s'étaient lancés dans la conversation, à égalité. Avec leur participation, la discussion reprenait avec plus d'énergie, moins de tension et plus de résultats. Les deux hommes avaient la même manière d'aborder les faits, allant droit au but, mais sans brutalité. La conversation avançait avec fluidité. Ewon Jung n'était pas concerné par la conversation, mais il se retrouva auditeur passionné, captivé par les jumeaux qui avaient réussi à détourner l'attention de leur ressemblance extrême pour faire du prétexte de cette réunion un vrai sujet de discussion.

Ewon, écoutant d'une oreille, les observait. Désormais, il ne doutait plus. Cet homme était le jumeau de Mookyul et Mookyul le savait. Ils devaient se connaître. La pensée le frappa soudain qu'il devait peut-être demander à Mookyul de lui parler de ce jumeau caché. Il eut peur. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi Mookyul ne lui avait jamais rien dit jusqu'alors. Pourquoi il s'était si obstinément tu, puisque c'était bien de silence qu'il s'agissait. Il avait attendu des jours pour que Mookyul lui parle de cet homme et Mookyul s'y était refusé. A cette pensée, une certaine amertume le remplit. Il chassa ces pensées et retourna à sa contemplation, faisant le vide dans son esprit.

On servit le dîner. Tiens, si tard ? Mais il n'était pas tard. Pas plus d'un quart d'heure n'avait passé depuis que la réunion avait commencé, mais les deux frères en avaient déjà dégagé les lignes essentielles.

Ewon remarqua l'air pensif du procureur Kang, de même que celui du président Lee. Soudain, il comprit. Ces deux hommes attendaient une réaction quelconque ou même un esclandre entre les deux frères, qui pourraient leur donner plus de renseignements sur qui ils étaient. En y réfléchissant, cela tombait parfaitement sous le sens. Ewon était l'amant de Mookyul et Lee était censé être son père, mais aucun d'eux ne savaient rien de lui. Si les deux hommes étaient si pareillement semblables, Mookdahl aussi devait être quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux, peu connu de ses collègues. Ewon se dit que Mookdahl, comme Mookyul, avait réussi à bâtir une telle distance avec les autres qu'on ne devait guère oser lui poser des questions personnelles.

Le dîner se passa de manière assez solennelle. Les deux frères, qu'on avait placés face à face comme par hasard et dont on guettait une quelconque réaction sans même savoir pourquoi, mangeaient pareillement, paraissant apprécier les mêmes plats. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Et pendant qu'ils mangeaient, le silence s'épaississait. Finalement, le dîner se passa dans un silence relatif, uniquement ponctué de remarques inintéressantes sur la qualité de la nourriture. Même le procureur Kang et le président ne se donnaient pas tant la peine de réchauffer le débat. Ils réfléchissaient visiblement. Les deux frères ne paraissaient pas remarquer le silence.

Après le dîner, la discussion reprit, uniquement centrée sur l'affaire et la réunion se termina relativement tôt sur la même note. Finalement, l'indifférence froide des jumeaux avait interdit toute remarque ou question personnelle. Ewon pensa que du point de vue du président Lee, ce dîner était un échec. Mais il dut quand même s'avouer qu'il avait lui-même beaucoup attendu.

Il fallait désormais voir si Mookyul parlerait de lui-même ou si son jumeau se montrerait encore. A la fin de la discussion, les deux parties se séparèrent chaudement, mais sans effusion particulière, les deux frères étant aussi neutres que les autres. Dès que les juristes s'éloignèrent, Ewon se rapprocha de Mookyul. Ce dernier, l'enlaçant, se tourna vers les autres :

- On y va ?

- Allons-y. », répondit le président Lee.

Mine de rien, tout le monde observait Mookyul du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de les remarquer. Il avait l'air un peu pensif. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, avec Ewon coincé contre la portière arrière gauche. Mookyul, au milieu, se tourna vers le président en faisant une moue :

- Dis-moi, Vieux, tu as entendu ce que le gars disait ? Franchement, je n'ai toujours pas saisi l'intérêt de ce dîner. C'est tout juste s'il ne nous menaçait pas. Tu parles d'une collaboration.

- J'ai trouvé la discussion très fructueuse. Le jeune procureur était très vif d'esprit. », répondit Lee sans regarder Mookyul.

- Ouais, eh bien moi je l'ai trouvé fouineur. Tu verras, il finira par nous causer des emmerdes. », dit Mookyul en haussant les épaules.

Ewon était fasciné. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Mookyul parlait vraiment de son sosie intégral comme s'il n'avait pas le moins du monde remarqué leur similarité. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se jeta à l'eau. Se raclant la gorge, il demanda doucement :

- Tu l'as « trouvé » fouineur ? Tu ne le connais pas ?

Mookyul tourna la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Non, je ne le connais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Vous pensez que je ne l'aurais pas dit, si je le connaissais ? Je vous dis que je ne le connais pas, pas plus que vous. Il me ressemble ? Tant pis. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?

Il poussa un soupir rageur en s'enfonça dans le siège. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. Ewon insista quand même :

- Mais vous vous ressemblez beaucoup trop !

- Et alors ? » Mookyul le regardait de nouveau avec un air mauvais. Comprenant qu'Ewon n'allait pas si facilement lâcher prise, il insista : « Je ne connais vraiment pas ce mec et tu sais quoi ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas non plus de le connaître. Qu'il me ressemble jusqu'au trouduc, qu'importe. Et toi aussi, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes avec ça. Je veux dire… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Tu veux dire quoi ?

- Arrête, Ewon. » D'habitude, il essayait toujours de plaire à son Fox, malgré sa grande gueule. Il devait vraiment être de mauvaise humeur pour l'appeler par son prénom. Il s'expliqua pourtant, après une courte pause : «D'accord, lui et moi, on se ressemble et du coup, vous vous comportez comme si je mens en disant que je ne le connais pas. Mais le truc, c'est que non seulement je ne le connais pas, mais en plus, je n'ai pas envie de le connaître, tu comprends ? » Il insistait. « Je veux dire…. » Encore une fois, il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il paraissait chercher ses mots. Mais il ne les trouva pas puisqu'il haussa les épaules, sans terminer. Il ne regardait plus Ewon, fixant maussadement devant soi. Ewon décida de ne pas poser plus de questions.

Le président Lee était silencieux. Il écoutait. Il réfléchissait à ce que Mookyul venait de dire. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de mentir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais menti à Lee. Se pouvait-il vraiment que lui et l'inconnu qui lui ressemblait tant ne se connaissent pas ? Lee n'en était pas sûr car il était certain que Mookyul cachait des choses. Mookyul s'agita un peu, comme s'il voulait continuer, mais il ne dit rien et le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, chacun méditant sur cette étrange rencontre.

Comme il était tard, ils déposèrent le président Lee et les membres du « personnel de sécurité », qui étaient restés anormalement silencieux tout ce temps, probablement parce qu'ils passaient plus de temps que quiconque avec Mookyul et qu'ils se rendaient compte que les choses n'allaient pas se terminer ainsi. Mookyul et Ewon rentrèrent. D'habitude, c'était Sangchul qui ramenait le jeune chef lors de ces occasions, mais cette fois, Mookyul l'avait carrément largué dans la rue. Il paraissait de mauvaise humeur et ne cessa de maugréer durant le reste du trajet. Ewon pensa un moment qu'il voulait faire oublier le souvenir du jeune procureur.

Finalement, quand ils s'apprêtaient à se coucher, l'humeur du jeune chef changea et passa de maussade à folâtre et c'est le moment que choisit Ewon pour lui demander de lui parler. C'était cruel, mais d'un côté, le jeune Fox se sentait trop fatigué pour la vigoureuse énergie de son amant et de l'autre, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de cette incertitude. Alors, enlacé par les bras de Mookyul qui le couvrait de baisers, il lui demanda :

- Parle-moi de lui.

Il sentit Mookyul se détacher de lui avant même qu'il ne bouge. Mookyul s'éloigna de lui comme piqué par une guêpe. Il se rejeta sur le lit en poussant soupir. Les bras allongés, sans toucher Ewon, il fixa le plafond. Ewon comprit qu'Eun Mookyul et Eun Mookdahl se connaissaient.

- Tu sais quoi, mon petit Fox ? » Il se tourna vers lui. « Le fait que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance, ça me fait un peu mal, honnêtement. » Ewon n'en crut pas un mot. Mookyul ne se plaignait jamais pour de vrai. Il voulait simplement ne pas répondre. Alors il insista encore.

- S'il te plaît.

Mookyul le fixa un moment puis s'allongea derechef pour contempler le plafond.

- Je… » Sa voix était hésitante. Ewon prit sa main. Mookyul continua : « Je dis la vérité quand je dis que je n'ai jamais rencontré ce gusse. Mais j'avoue que je me rends compte qu'on est pareils. Le truc, c'est que… » Il se tut de nouveau. Puis s'assit soudain sur le lit : « Ahlala ! Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que… » Il jeta un coup d'œil furieux à Ewon, puis s'étala de nouveau dans le lit, sur le ventre, en rapprochant sa tête de celle d'Ewon. Doucement, il continua : « Regarde-nous, on est ensemble, on est bien. Je ne veux pas que… » Il laissa encore sa phrase inachevée pour pousser un soupir. Puis il regarda Ewon droit dans les yeux: « Ecoute-moi, mon petit Fox, on est bien ensemble et je ne demande rien de plus. Un gars qui me ressemble, ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est toi ma famille, mon univers, tu comprends ?

Il regardait toujours Ewon et ce dernier se revit, payant de ses économies une vie matériellement garantie pour sa mère et sa sœur, qu'il avait abandonnées dans la douleur, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Mookyul. Il comprenait maintenant l'indifférence feinte de Mookyul face à ce frère jumeau apparu de nulle part. Ce dernier allait lui sacrifier son frère. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Embarrassé, au bord des larmes, il se cacha la tête sous le drap, réaction qui déclencha immédiatement la passion de Mookyul et la nuit devint magiquement chargée de chaudes caresses, qui leur fit à tous deux oublier pour quelques heures le mystérieux inconnu.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquelles la question du double de Mookyul ne fut plus abordée. Mookyul était redevenu semblable à lui-même, énergique et grande gueule et Ewon se sentait rassurer en l'entendant lui crier dessus. Aucune nouvelle n'était parvenue du mystérieux jeune procureur et le président Lee aussi semblait avoir lâché prise.

En réalité, c'était faux. Les hommes que Lee avait envoyés enquêté sur les circonstances de la naissance de Mookyul étaient revenus, avec des nouvelles assez intéressantes pour ne pas dire inquiétantes. D'autre part, Lee était certain que Mookyul ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, mais désormais, c'était de la cachotterie et Lee voulait savoir à tout prix.

Parallèlement, Ewon sentait instinctivement que l'histoire ne s'arrêterait pas là et que du nouveau se préparait. Après la confession de Mookyul, il n'arrivait plus à se décider si oui ou non, il voulait que Mookyul fasse connaissance de ce frère inconnu. Avant, il était certain que rien ne devait entrer leur cercle, leur intimité, et bien que cette décision lui brisât le cœur, il n'avait pas hésité à se séparer des siens pour être avec Mookyul. Mais est-ce que la même chose valait pour Mookyul ? Il ne l'avait clairement dit qu'une fois, mais Ewon le soupçonnait d'avoir été abandonné dès sa naissance, d'avoir été ce que les enfants de l'Assistance publique appelaient entre eux, cruellement, les « enfants-ordures », puisque beaucoup d'entre eux étaient retrouvés près d'un dépôt d'ordures. Si cela était vrai, savoir qui il était, connaître sa famille, n'était-ce pas une nécessité vitale pour lui? Une nécessité qu'il avait décidé de rejeter pour rester seul avec Ewon ? Ewon se rendait compte que sous la force apparente de Mookyul se cachait une fragilité proche de la folie, bourrée de violence. Si Mookyul perdait cette chance de remonter le cours de sa propre histoire, est-ce que cette violence ne se réveillerait pas ? S'il rejetait définitivement la seule chance qu'il avait de se connaître, est-ce que leur entente ne serait pas détruite ?

Ewon avait honte de penser ainsi, d'essayer de calculer le pour et le contre de ce qui était la matière même de la vie. C'était une insulte à leur amour, mais il avait peur. Lui aussi, après tout, était un grand blessé. Mais lui, au moins, connaissait ses origines. Il n'avait plus de curiosité pour sa famille depuis bien longtemps. Est-ce que c'était aussi le cas pour Mookyul ? Ewon se souvenait des enfants abandonnés qu'il avait rencontrés dans les centres d'accueil où il avait vécu. Les plus rebelles de ces enfants, ceux dont la résignation n'était pas le point fort, étaient obsédés par la question de leurs origines. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais à force de les côtoyer, Ewon avait compris qu'ils avaient tous des projets de voyage pour aller retrouver leurs parents, ou alors qu'ils attendaient qu'on vienne les chercher, désespérément, jusqu'au jour où ils devenaient assez vieux pour comprendre qu'ils devaient se débrouiller seuls, toute leur vie. A quelle catégorie appartenait Mookyul ? Il était tout, sauf résigné. Alors forcément, il avait lui aussi dû attendre de savoir qui il était, tout bravache qu'il était.

Alors Ewon se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Encourager Mookyul à nouer des liens avec ce frère jumeau qui lui tombait du ciel, si le jeune homme était vraiment son jumeau, ou alors essayer au contraire de le seconder de toutes ses forces dans sa volonté de ne pas se laisser amadouer, de ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu de la « famille » ? Ewon réfléchissait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse. Il y avait trop d'inconnus dans cette équation.

Tout paraissait donc calme et rentré dans l'ordre. Mais le calme ne dura qu'une semaine. C'était le week-end et une visite éclair à un client récalcitrant avait réuni quelques hommes de l'équipe de Mookyul dans le bureau. Ewon était aussi dans le bureau, à attendre Mookyul qui n'était pas encore rentré, pour qu'ils partent ensemble. Il était donc là, à discuter gaiement avec les hommes quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur deux des gars, qui portaient pratiquement Mookyul sur leurs épaules. Ce dernier paraissait inconscient.

Ewon sentant son cœur s'arrêter, se précipita.

- Ne t'en fais, petit, il est juste ivre.

C'était vrai, arrivé à trois pas de Mookyul, Ewon sentit l'odeur d'alcool lui remplir les narines. Les hommes allongèrent Mookyul sur le canapé. Il était ivre mort, encore pire que quand il se soûlait et mordait ses hommes d'une façon un peu…heu… un peu trop « érotique ». Ce n'était pas rare de voir le jeune chef soûl. On en plaisantait même derrière son dos, puisque le jeune chef, avec toute sa superbe, ne tenait pas le vin. Deux à trois verres suffisaient largement pour le culbuter. Alors, tout poétiquement dévasté et ravageur qu'il paraisse, avec son col ouvert et ses cheveux en désordre, puissamment sexy et suant, il se pouvait très bien qu'il ait simplement pris un verre pour accompagner quelqu'un.

Mais c'était quand même étonnant, puisque Mookyul était parti pour discuter une affaire. Aussi nécessaire qu'il soit de boire pour conclure une affaire, beaucoup étaient au courant de cette faiblesse de Mookyul et n'auraient pas osé pousser le bouchon trop loin en le faisant boire, d'autant plus qu'il mordait salement quand il était ivre.

Les hommes s'étaient rassemblés et commentaient l'état du jeune chef, sans oublier les commentaires de commères sur sa beauté.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il est trop beau pour son bien, not' chef.

- Il ne devrait pas se soûler, des fois qu'on l'attaque. Une beauté pareille…

- Attends, ça ne va pas ? Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait l'attaquer, lui ?

- Mais regarde-le ! Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il est trop beau pour son propre bien. Je veux dire, il donne des palpitations. Moi, si je trouve une fille aussi belle, je l'épouse aussi sec.

- Ouais, comme si elle t'acceptait !

Le ton montait, puis redescendait. C'était toujours comme ça quand le jeune chef était là, mais trop bourré pour réagir. Dans ces moments-là, toute cette bande de mauvais garçons se transformait en mégères au cœur maternel. C'était impressionnant !

Ewon écoutait les hommes, moitié souriant, moitié inquiet pour Mookyul quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et chacun sentit sa mâchoire tomber.

Mookyul venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné de Sangchul et de Killer Bear, qui était récemment tout le temps là.

Les nouveaux venus ne virent pas tout de suite celui qui était étendu dans le canapé et qui était caché par les hommes debout autour de lui, qui s'étaient tous tournés vers la porte. Ils entrèrent devant les regards fixes. Mookyul y réagit instantanément, comme de juste :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer, bande de bouseux ?

- Chef….C'était Sung Tae qui s'était lancé, mais sa voix s'était étranglée, d'autant plus que Mookyul ne paraissait pas particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Inconsciemment, les hommes qui entouraient le canapé firent comme une sorte de barrière, en se rapprochant les uns des autres.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Killer Bear qui avait aussi remarqué le comportement étrange des hommes.

- Mais rien ! On…

- Hein ? Killer Bear avait fait sa grimace habituelle qui signifiait qu'il s'apprêtait peut-être à frapper.

Mookyul les observa un instant. Comme personne ne disait rien, il haussa les épaules et avança vers son bureau. Arrivé au milieu de la chambre, il se tourna d'une seule pièce, les regardant en coin, un petit sourire « je vous ai attrapés » aux lèvres. Ewon pensa encore une fois, hors contexte, que Mookyul avait la mentalité d'un gamin préadolescent.

Mais son expression changea soudain quand il vit son sosie ivre allongé sur le canapé. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et dévisagea les hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il en montrant l'ivre du menton.

Les hommes se regardèrent sans répondre. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Tout le monde, y compris Ewon, avait pris l'autre pour Mookyul. En réalité, ils étaient stupéfaits. Celui qui leur parlait était bien Mookyul, mais l'autre aussi.

- JE VOUS DEMANDE CE QUI PASSE, MERDE !

Le hurlement de Mookyul les fit tous sursauter. Il avait maintenant les yeux brillants et une rougeur légère mais inquiétante couvrait ses joues. Il était vraiment en colère. Sung Tae s'offrit de nouveau en sacrifice :

- On a…on a pensé que c'était vous, chef, que…

Mookyul donna un violent coup de pied à la table basse qui trônait. Elle se renversa dans un bruit de verre brisé. Il respirait lourdement.

- Jetez-le dehors.

- Mais, chef…

- J'ai dit DEHORS.

Ewon n'avait jamais vu Mookyul dans cet état, instantané d'ailleurs. En une seconde, il était devenu blanc de rage et grinçait des dents. Tout le monde était paralysé, entre la stupeur et la frayeur. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il s'approcha lui-même du canapé et fixa d'un regard meurtrier l'homme qui y était étalé. Puis, essayant de contrôler sa rage, il s'éloigna et répéta plus doucement :

- Sortez cet homme d'ici. Il n'a rien à faire là.

A ce moment, Ewon fit une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'expliquer. Il dit :

- Pourquoi ? Il est ivre et c'est ton frère, non ? Laisse-le dormir.

Mookyul se retourna et le dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Il paraissait en avoir oublié sa colère.

- C'est ton frère, non ? insista Ewon, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- …., Mookyul le regardait toujours. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Fox ?

Ewon serra les poings et les mâchoires.

- Pourquoi tu veux le jeter dehors ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si tu ne le connaissais pas ?

Mookyul inspira brusquement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fox ? Tu me prends pour un menteur ? Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il y avait à dire.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne le connaissais pas. Mais regarde-toi là.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là. La voix de Mookyul s'étranglait. Il se tut de nouveau. Tu es en train de tout détruire, Fox. Tu le sais ?

Ewon sentit un long frisson de peur lui traverser le dos. Mookyul ne l'avait pas regardé en parlant, mais il était parfaitement sérieux. Ewon comprit que c'était maintenant qu'il devait se décider.

- Je veux tout savoir, chef. Tout simplement.

- Tout savoir ? Mookyul évitait toujours de le regarder. Mais Ewon savait qu'il devait continuer.

- Te connaître, savoir qui tu es. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi. Il se tut un moment puis montra le sosie de Mookyul. Ni de lui.

- Je ne te suffis pas ? Notre vie ne te suffit plus ?

La voix de Mookyul était descendue au point qu'il murmurait presque. Les hommes étaient tous là, silencieux, retenant leur souffle, mais aucun des deux n'était plus conscient de leur présence.

Ewon ferma les yeux. Il commençait à avoir mal quelque part, mais il ne savait pas où. Les dés étaient jetés. Il allait continuer. Si Mookyul avait été un peu plus indifférent, sa décision à lui aurait été autre. Mais il savait maintenant que ce frère jumeau était plus qu'un simple étranger pour Mookyul, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ewon voulait donc qu'il fasse ses comptes. Sans cela, leur entente ne serait pas complète.

- S'il te plaît, chef, je veux savoir. Je dois savoir. Il s'approcha de Mookyul, ne sachant trop à quelle réaction s'attendre. Mais Mookyul ne bougea pas. Il le laissa faire. Il se contentait de le regarder en respirant profondément, difficilement. Je suis là, avec toi, dit Ewon très doucement. Tu sais bien que je resterai toujours avec toi. Tu le sais, non ?

Mookyul le regardait toujours avec attention. Puis il regarda l'homme ivre qui lui ressemblait tant. Il serrait les mâchoires presque convulsivement. Ewon sentait à quel point il était crispé. Mais il avait l'impression que Mookyul était en train de prendre une décision. Quelques moments de silence plus loin, sa théorie se confirma.

- Tu resteras avec moi, toujours ? chuchota Mookyul.

Il regardait Ewon et ce dernier eut le sentiment de voir le vrai Mookyul pour la première fois, un homme qui avait une peur atroce de la solitude et qui l'aimait, lui, son Fox. Il ria.

- Mais bien sûr, et toi ?

Il ne réussit pas à arracher l'ombre d'un sourire à Mookyul. Ce dernier déglutit tout en regardant de nouveau son sosie.

- Tu sais, Fox, tu sais toujours comment me prendre au piège, mais cette fois…

- Mais cette fois ?

Mookyul ne répondit pas. Mais il se tourna vers lui et dit d'un ton étrangement froid:

- Peut-être que je te remercierai un jour.

- Alors, on le laisse dormir ? demanda Ewon, plein d'espoir.

Cette fois, Mookyul le regarda avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire triste.

- Je ne suis encore sûr de rien, mon grand. Mais on va le laisser dormir. Mais tu sais…

- Quoi ?

- …

- Quoi ?

- J'essaierai de te protéger. Mais il faut que tu couvres mes arrières aussi.

Mookyul avait dit cela d'un ton léger, mais Ewon comprenait à quel point il était sérieux.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis le Fox, dit-il en riant. Cette fois, Mookyul daigna sourire.

- Je l'espère, parce qu'il y a des emmerdes qui vont pleuvoir.

Ewon prit une pose de champion.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

Mookyul se leva alors et dit à tous :

- J'ai changé d'avis. Le boulot est fini pour aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous.

Un murmure se répandit parmi les hommes. Finalement, l'un d'eux prit la parole :

- Chef, cet homme est votre frère ? Je veux dire, il vous ressemble et tout.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question maintenant. Rentrez, on a du travail. Il se tourna vers Ewon. Viens, Fox, on part.

- Hein ?!

- Quoi, tu veux rester ici ?

- Non, mais, je veux dire, il est là.

- Ouais, il roupille et on n'a rien à faire. Allez, grouille-toi.

Ewon le regardait, ébahi. Décidément, la vitesse de réaction de Mookyul n'en finirait jamais de l'étonner. Il n'y avait pas une minute qu'il avait l'air désemparé et vulnérable, et en l'espace d'une seconde, le jeune chef était réapparu, bourré de confidence. Comme quoi, chassez le naturel, il reviendra au grand galop !

Tout le monde prit la direction de la porte et sortait quand Killer Bear, silencieux tout ce temps, fit une proposition :

- Chef, si on allait dîner ensemble ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait !

Les gars s'arrêtèrent en chemin. La proposition était bonne, bien qu'inattendue. Mookyul demanda :

- Tout le monde veut venir ?

- Oui, chef. Les hommes répondaient en chœur.

- Alors, allons déjeuner.

Ils allèrent déjeuner, plaisantant gaiement, tous conscients de la présence de cet inconnu dans le bureau. Mookyul ne fit plus d'autres commentaires. Il était redevenu égal à lui-même mais tout le monde, Ewon en premier, avait compris que les dés étaient jetés. Il était samedi soir et ils allaient tous revenir au bureau le lendemain pour être là quand l'autre allait se réveiller.

Après le dîner, les hommes se séparèrent et Ewon, resté seul avec Mookyul, décida aussi de ne plus aborder la question de Mookdahl. Lui aussi attendait le lendemain. On avait fermé les portes à clé et Mookdahl ne pouvait pas sortir du bâtiment avant qu'ils n'aillent sur place.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, à sept heures du matin, un Ewon nerveux, qui avait abandonné Mookyul encore – étonnamment - endormi, venait de débarquer au siège de Saehan Credit, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre si on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Mais arrivé au bureau, il vit plusieurs des hommes, qui étaient aussi là pour voir le curieux sosie de leur chef et répondre à l'appel au cas où quelque chose irait de travers. Quoi ? Nul ne le savait.

Silencieusement, sans se parler, se concertant une dernière fois du regard comme des démineurs, Sungsoo et Jungho, qui étaient arrivés avant tout le monde, ouvrirent doucement la porte. Un silence total régnait dans le bureau.

Au début, on ne vit pas le sosie de Mookyul mais la fumée de la cigarette finit par le révéler. Comme de juste, il s'était installé dans le fauteuil directorial de Mookyul, avait fouillé dans les tiroirs et pris les cigarettes de ce dernier, qu'il fumait maintenant, tourné vers la grande fenêtre derrière lui. En les entendant, il pivota doucement. Ewon eut de nouveau un choc. Il savait que ce n'était pas Mookyul, mais c'était quand même lui. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il se concentra puisque sa fréquentation de Mookyul lui disait clairement que cet homme, si semblable à son amant, n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Les deux partis étaient immobiles. Figés, ils se dévisageaient en silence. Finalement, l'homme se mit à parler :

- J'ai faim. Vous offrez aussi à manger ici ?

Les hommes s'entre-regardèrent. On ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais sûrement pas à une telle demande.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » L'homme les observait toujours, affalé dans son fauteuil, les yeux à demi fermés à cause de la fumée. Aussi beau que Mookyul, le bougre !

- Euh….Ewon se lançait. Oui, bien sur. Mais avant cela, si vous nous disiez qui vous êtes ?

L'homme n'eut pas l'air surpris par la question. Les sourcils levés, il le regarda un moment avant de hausser les épaules :

- On s'est déjà rencontré une fois, non ? Je suis Eun Mookdahl. Et mon petit Fox, tu sais déjà qui je suis, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Le moment de vérité était là. Ewon serra les poings et prépara mentalement ses questions, mais Mookdahl ne lui laissa pas continuer.

- J'ai faim, j'ai dit. Vous n'avez rien à manger ici ? J'ai la gueule de bois aussi.

Il grognait exactement comme Mookyul, mais Ewon commençait à sentir une légère différence entre les frères. C'était infime et il n'aurait sûrement pas pu mettre le doigt dessus, mais il la sentait bel et bien. Il dit :

- Je vais te chercher à manger.

Le tutoiement lui était venu naturellement. Sans attendre de réponse, il alla dans la petite cuisinette adjacente au bureau et fit son possible pour préparer un petit déjeuner convenable avec ce qu'il trouvait là. Comme il connaissait les goûts de Mookyul, il put rapidement préparer un plateau. De retour dans la salle, il remarqua le lourd silence. Les hommes s'étaient installés sur les canapés et se taisaient en regardant Mookdahl du coin de l'œil, ce dernier ne tentant pas le moins du monde d'amorcer une conversation. Il fixait simplement la fumée de sa cigarette d'un air pensif.

- Voici un petit déjeuner sur le pouce. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Ewon n'avait jamais eu de mal à faire preuve d'un caractère enjoué. Cette fois, il se forçait un peu, mais le résultat était quand même assez naturel. Sans lui répondre, Mookdahl commença à manger en regardant d'un air légèrement écœuré ce qu'il avait devant lui. Ewon avait envie de lui mettre une claque, mais bon, il se retint.

- Ce n'est pas trop mauvais.

Mookdahl le regardait maintenant de l'air supérieur de monsieur-je-sais-tout, mais Ewon savait par expérience que, venant de la part d'un de ces jumeaux, c'était un compliment. Il sourit gaiement, bien qu'il ait toujours la main qui le démangeait pour une claque.

- Alors ? » Mookdahl s'était arrêté de manger pour le fixer.

- Hein ?

- Où est l'autre ?

- Hyungnim ?

- Hyungnim ? Pffft. Tu l'appelles hyung, ce bâtard ? » Mookdahl avait ri, sans gaieté.

- Pourquoi...

Ewon s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il voulait demander la raison de l'animosité entre ces deux frères, mais il se rendait compte que c'était impossible. Ces deux frères partageaient une histoire qu'il croyait tragique. Ça aurait été non seulement indélicat d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, mais ça risquait aussi de faire capoter le léger rapprochement entre les frères que la présence de Mookdahl dans ce bureau signifiait. Mookdahl, oubliant la question qu'il avait posée, avait recommencé à manger, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son « pourquoi » mais Ewon savait à quel point ces deux frères, malgré leur caractère de brute, étaient fins. Le silence revint. Mookdahl, avait la même façon nette et concentrée de Mookyul pour manger. Ce n'était pas une affaire de manières, plutôt de nécessité. Les jumeaux avaient visiblement le même respect, dénué d'intérêt, pour la nourriture.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le président Lee entra, suivi de Mookyul. La présence du président était étonnante car il n'avait aucune raison d'être là, à moins d'avoir été prévenu de la visite imprévue de Mookdahl. Cependant, voir le double de son fils adoptif confortablement installé le surprit visiblement tant que malgré son habituelle impassibilité, il ne put retenir un net mouvement de recul.

En réalité, le président Lee ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette rencontre puisque le dîner de l'autre soir avait fait naître plus de questions que de réponses. Il était allé voir Mookyul pour tâter le terrain et éventuellement aborder la question des informations que ses hommes avaient glanées sur la naissance du jeune chef. Mais en arrivant, il avait découvert un Mookyul sombre et très agité, qui contenait difficilement son mécontentement à voir arriver son mentor alors que lui-même s'apprêtait à sortir. Du coup, le président Lee avait simplement décidé de suivre Mookyul, qui ne lui avait rien dit de la présence de son jumeau, précisant simplement qu'une affaire urgente le forçait à aller au bureau.

Et maintenant, Lee était là, à regarder Mookdahl et à essayer de comprendre comment cette distance entre les jumeaux, distance qu'il ne savait pas comment réduire, avait disparu d'elle-même. La présence de Mookdahl était finalement de bonne ou de mauvaise augure ?

Ses hommes l'aidèrent à se reprendre, puisqu'ils sautèrent tous sur leur pied pour le saluer. Quand à Mookdahl, les baguettes à la main et les sourcils légèrement levés, il regarda le président avancer. Il ne fit pas mine de se lever, ni de le saluer. C'est Mookyul qui coupa court à cette évaluation bilatérale en s'adressant rudement à son frère, lequel l'avait ostensiblement ignoré depuis leur entrée:

- Toujours là? Dégage, t'es pas à l'hôtel.

Visiblement, c'était pour jeter son jumeau à la rue que Mookyul était là. Son entrée en matière typique ne faisait que souligner son animosité. D'ailleurs, cette agressivité, qui fit s'échanger à tout le monde des regards étonnés et même consternés, n'eut pas le moindre effet sur son frère, à part celui de lui faire dévisager Mookyul. L'un debout, l'autre assis, ils se fixèrent avec une expression indéchiffrable. Mookdahl finit par baisser la tête en faisant la moue. Il n'avait pas répondu. Mookyul répéta:

- Tu m'entends? Dégage. T'es pas le bienvenu ici !

Silence. L'autre, poussant le plateau loin de lui, étendit la main et prit une cigarette. Toujours pas de réponse. Il baissa de nouveau la tête, très calme.

Du côté de Mookyul, Ewon pouvait presque physiquement sentir la tension monter avec ce dernier qui pâlissait de rage, serrant nerveusement les poings, dans une attitude agressive d'attente.

Ewon le dévisagea, essayant de comprendre pourquoi la vue de son jumeau mettait Mookyul dans une telle rage et aussi pourquoi il la retenait, cette rage. Après tout, ses coups de gueule avaient aussi leur part dans sa légende. Mais avec son jumeau, il autocensurait sa colère et comme elle ne se mesurait pas à la même aune que le commun des mortels, le résultat était ce champ magnétique qui l'entourait et qui faisait de sa rage une chose presque palpable.

Alors, Ewon le regardait serrer les poings et c'est là, le voyant fixer son jumeau, qu'il se rendit compte d'un détail: Mookyul n'était pas simplement furieux, il était nerveux et cette nervosité ne provenait pas de sa colère. Ewon eut soudain une certitude : derrière l'expression fermée de Mookyul, sa bouche pincée et son visage pâli, il y avait aussi de la peur. Non, peut-être pas de la peur. Plutôt une angoisse, comme si la présence de Mookdahl suggérait une fatalité que Mookyul aurait tenté d'éviter.

Ewon sursauta. A quoi pensait-il ? Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans des spéculations juste parce que Mookyul était un peu pâle. La machine était lancée et Ewon allait rester avec Mookyul, quoiqu'il arrive. Alors, pour la dixième fois, il se concentra sur les deux frères, essayant de deviner leurs silences, leurs regards et leur colère.

Le silence s'éternisait. Depuis trois minutes, personne n'avait bougé et ça commençait à devenir surréel. Tous ces hommes immobiles, debout ou assis, dans des poses de théâtre moderne, étaient scotchés à l'échange des frères. Les jumeaux n'en avaient cure. Mookdahl, les yeux baissés, jouait distraitement avec une cigarette. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à son jumeau.

Finalement, il releva la tête, s'allongeant un peu dans le fauteuil directorial et plantant son regard dans celui de son frère, il fit une moue un peu ironique :

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Rien. Tu te prépares juste à te casser.

- C'est comme un signe du ciel, tu ne trouves pas ? Mon frère ? C'est comme ça que je dois t'appeler ?

- Tu ne m'appelles rien du tout. Dégage, bon sang.

C'était incroyable, mais Mookyul se contenait. Même si sa voix tremblait légèrement de rage et qu'il suait maintenant de colère. Mookdahl était aussi intéressant à regarder aussi. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme et à l'aise devant la rage blanche de son jumeau. Mais le sixième sens qu'Ewon avait acquis au contact de Mookyul, à essayer de le déchiffrer, lui disait que cet homme était tout aussi explosif que son frère.

Il décida de se mêler de la conversation :

- Les gars t'ont pris pour Mookyul et t'ont emmené ici.

- Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Signe du ciel, hein ?

Les yeux mi-clos, il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui.

- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'étais bourré, mon petit Jung ?

- Fiche-lui la paix !

C'était Mookyul qui venait de lui jeter cette injonction à la figure.

- T'inquiète, mon frère, je préfère les filles. », dit Mookdahl qui avait maintenant un rictus ironique sur les lèvres. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ewon : « Et justement, je viens de rompre avec ma copine ! Triste, hein ?

- Ah... » Ewon ne savait trop s'il plaisantait ou non, puisqu'il souriait toujours.

- Eh oui, et du coup, j'ai pensé, tiens, je vais me soûler la gueule. Et voilà que je me réveille ici. Sacrée coïncidence, non ?

- Va-t'en !

Le ton de Mookyul devenait de plus en plus bref.

- Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai découvert que j'étais dans ton bureau, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un signe, qui sait ?

- Va-t'en ! » Cette fois, Mookyul avait hurlé. Son angoisse était désormais clairement visible. Pourquoi voulait-il tant que son jumeau s'en aille ?

- NON.

La réponse de Mookdahl avait fusé sans hésitation. Il continua :

- Je ne m'en irai pas, Mookyul. J'ai vraiment réfléchi. Je...

- Casse-toi.

- NON ! » Mookdahl aussi avait hurlé. Il continua plus doucement : « Je ne peux pas, Mookyul, plus maintenant. Vois un peu : je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas. On s'est vu une fois, par hasard, et c'est tout. Mais c'était avant. Je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je suis sérieux, Mookyul. »

Il soupira. Son rictus l'avait quitté. Il regardait Mookyul. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre :

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire de tes p... d'états d'âme ? Tu viens de le dire, on ne se connait pas. On n'a rien à partager. Va-t'en !

Mookdahl regarda Ewon, puis se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, lentement, dévisageant tous les hommes présents.

- Je comprends ton point de vue, Mookyul, mais je suis désolé, je ne m'en irai pas. Il faut que... » Il se tut et soupira en se tournant à moitié vers son frère, qui lui tournait le dos, serrant toujours les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Le silence retomba. Au bout d'un moment, Mookyul ébouriffa ses cheveux en un geste énervé :

- Encore là ? » Il tournait toujours le dos à Mookdahl.

- Toujours.

- Va-t'en. » Il n'y avait presque plus de colère dans la voix de Mookyul, plutôt une espèce de lassitude.

- Aide-moi et je m'en irai.

- Non.

- Têtu comme un âne ?

- Non, pire. Va-t'en.

Ewon ne pouvait plus se contenir.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Mookyul parla le premier :

- De rien, mon Fox, ne t'en fais. Il s'en va.

- Non, je ne vais nulle part. », dit Mookdahl en s'approchant légèrement de lui. « Toi, tu peux m'aider, Fox ?

- Fiche-lui la paix ! Je te préviens...

- Du tout ! Tu ne me préviens de rien du tout, connard ! » Ewon avait deviné juste. Mookdahl venait de montrer qu'il partageait aussi le même tempérament avec Mookyul. Sa colère se montrait désormais, pareillement magnétique, et les deux frères, debout, poings serrés et pâles de rage, formaient ensemble un tableau étrange. Plutôt que des jumeaux, on aurait dit deux mannequins fantasmagoriques fabriqués en chaîne dans une manufacture d'un autre-monde.

- Ferme ta grande gueule, Mookyul. C'est moi qui n'en ai rien à cirer de tes états d'âme. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps et si tu ne m'aides pas... Non, tu vas m'aider. Il n'y a pas de si.

- On n'a rien à se dire. Tu es sur un lieu de travail et je suis sûr que tu as énormément de choses à faire ailleurs qu'ici, en ce beau dimanche. Alors, sois gentil, comme on l'a été avec toi, à te ramasser noyé dans ton vomis de soûlard, et dégage.

- Il faut que tu m'aides à le retrouver.

Mookyul eut un drôle de hoquet et se pencha un peu. Il était encore plus pâle qu'avant et Ewon remarquait pour la première fois à quel point son teint était clair. Un vrai teint de lune, qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et de ses lèvres qui bleuissaient dangereusement. Cette fois, c'est Mookyul qui baissait la tête et Mookdahl qui le regardait attentivement. De nouveau, comme un film sur pause, tout redevint silencieux et immobile. La tension était hallucinante.

Ewon avait du mal à respirer. Involontairement, il s'éloigna des frères pour se rapprocher des autres. Il commençait à avoir peur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les jumeaux. De qui, de quoi parlaient-ils ? Que devaient-ils retrouver ? Pourquoi cette haine entre deux frères qui prétendaient ne pas se connaître ? Pourquoi cette peur ? Pourquoi tous les deux étaient pâles comme des fantômes malades ? Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Sangchul, impassible derrière se lunettes noires. Ah, tiens, il était là lui aussi ? Il ne l'avait pas même vu venir. Une sensation désagréable le tenait, comme une fièvre et sa bouche était sèche. Il rassembla mentalement ces forces. La confrontation de ces jumeaux avait l'apparence d'un ballet étrange, mortel, et pour soutenir Mookyul, il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Le président Lee, dans un autre registre, partageait l'opinion d'Ewon. Lui aussi voulait impérativement comprendre la nature de la relation entre ces deux, toujours immobiles comme des statues. Il y avait autre chose : pour lui, la présence de Mookdahl ce dimanche matin dans ce bureau n'était pas fortuite. Sa qualité de procureur rendait difficile toute enquête sur sa personne, malgré les ressources dont Lee disposait. Pourtant, le peu qu'il avait découvert ne l'aidait pas à comprendre mieux qu'Ewon l'étrange conversation qu'il entendait. Il décida de se lancer au hasard, quitte à se faire égratigner par ce jeune procureur colérique :

- Si je savais de quoi vous parlez, je pourrais peut-être vous aider à le retrouver. »


End file.
